familiar of zero: sword of the people
by spkieeb2
Summary: here is my second fan fiction, saito and lousie havem yet another fight and saito has had enought all he wants is to marry louise but to do that he has to leave and make a name for himself. will saito and louise get married, will they get their happy ever after or will it just end in another fight. warning bad grammar and puctuation
1. Chapter 1

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 1: The departure

The day started as normal Saito and Louise were asleep. Louise was sleeping in Saito's arms and Saito was holding her close and proceting her was the slept but today was the day when it was all going to end.

The sun was rising and shone into the their bed room window, this was normally enough to wake them both up but today and for the last week it hadn't and when Louise woke up she didn't see Saito she first thought he was out training with guiche and the other knights at the academy but when she look out the window and saw the knights Saito wasn't there and this caused her to panic. Was he with Siesta, no he said he loved her and only her, he would sneak out to sleep with her, would he. No Saito not like that he said he loves me and I love him (not that I have told him face to face) then I when to zero to see if he was working on this dragon. But he wasn't there either. Louise sighed and thought ' he'll show up he always does.

_After 2 hours of Saito being no where to be seen_

2 hours had past and Saito was still no to be seen and classes would start in 10 minutes. If Louise didn't find him soon then he would be by her side this year and he might have to sit out (not that he would mind that) but then she saw Siesta carrying some food and taking it to Mr Colbert old Lab. So Louise followed her and as Louise walk thought the door and saw a sleeping Saito mumbling her name this cause siesta to sigh and said "why do you have to love that noble bitch we both know she doesn't love you the way I do" after saying she went to kiss him and Louise being Louise she got out her wand and cause an explosion this woke Saito up (not that he liked it) and throw Siesta off of him. As soon as Saito woke up he started to yell " what the fuck Louise what did I do for you to that to me and siesta why am in the old lab" he yell in a fit of rage. This scared Louise and she started to cry and then sobbed out a sorry before running off. After Saito calmed down and realisation what he down he said "thanks a lot siesta now look at what you have done" before he head off too find Louise.

_Back in Louise room _

Louise was crying her eyes out in pillow and saying "W...why did Siesta make me do that... N..now Saito hates me". She continued like that for 10 minutes (yes classes had started) and then Saito came in and hugged crying Lousie and said "sorry for what I said I mean yes I was angry at what you did because you know that was all Siesta and none of me besides I was a sleep"

Saito had spent a few moments telling her this and then she spoke up still sobbing " y...you mean it"

And Saito replied "every word" then the hugged each other before siesta came barging in and scream "I'm sooo sorry Saito please forgive me. I promise I'll never do it again"

Saito then looked at Lousie and she nodded "OK...OK I forgive you but make sure you never do it again" then Seista smiled and skipped off then Siaito turned to Lousie and said "Louise I need to go into town today alone you go to class and I will meet you at lunch."

At first Louise was surprised at what Saito had said and then followed with a nod and a "OK" Saito gave Louise a peck on the cheek which caused her to blush then Saito go up and left.

_In town leading to the castle_

Saito had arrived in town and was making his way to the palace he meet with Agnes and said "good day Agnes would it be okay if I went and spoke to the queen about the thing we have been talking about of the last week." Agnes nodded and Saito made his way to the throne room remembering what they had been discussing

**'flashback'**

"your majesty I need your help I love Louise but the love or lust Siesta has for me is making it hard to love Louise as she always get jealous and cause an explosion and I get mad we fight and we make up then Siesta comes alone and we end up fighting all over again" Saito said to Henrietta hoping she would have the answer but what she said was just heart breaking

"I'm sorry Saito I know how you feel but I must confess I feel the same way Siesta does but unlike Siesta I understand how you feel so I will try to find a way to help you"

At first Saito we as shock by way Henrietta had said but then all he could say was "thank you for be ing honest and I will return at the end of the week or start of next week to hear if you have found something."

**'End of Flashback'**

As Saito made his way to the throne room to speak with the princess he saw a second man much older than him, he was more than likely about 60 years old. Saito got down on one knee (being honourable to Henrietta and only Henrietta she was the princess after all) Saito then said " good day you majesty have you any news."

At first Henrietta was surprised by Saito's action but then she knew that he had grown accustom to the fact that she was queen and a friend so he showed as much respect to her as possible then she said "yes Saito I have found something that will help us both, this man here is the current caretaker of Des Ornieres his name is Robert, after doing some research seems that as a void mage Lousie is able to summon a second creature as a this will be a animal like another so this will more like a pet to her to keep the company well you are away. As for what you will be doing;you become the true sword of the people and create a bond between commoner and nobles so nobles decide to take care for commoner and treat them with the respect that you do. You may go about this task how ever you wish and now so that you may have a voice in my court I will make the new lord of Des Ornieres allow you to rebuild the land to its former glory."

Saito nodded and then said "yes your majesty I accept this task and will complete it no matter how ever long it take however the way I will go about this task is with as little blood shed as possible and so I will leave Derflinger in the care of lousie and after Des Ornieres I wish to make the lady. I am also leaving derflinger to tell her too thing the first is that I love and the second is that I will return and we both know she will not summon a second familiar so derf can give the company she needs"

Henrietta nooded and said " you will be leaving tonight so return to Lousie get you items leave derfliger here so I may give it to lousie myself" saito nodded and he along with Robert left the throne room

_Outside the throne room_

As Saito and Robert step outside the throne room they took each other hands to greet each other. They spoke of over and hour and they both naturally became good friends they said that Robert would meet Saito at the front gate of the academy at midnight they shock hand and went there separate ways.

_Back at the academy_

"SAITO!" Louise yelled as he returned to the academy "where the yell have you been your an hour late" she said calming down

Saito sighed and said "I guest I got carried away with shopping" he was carrying a large bag pack that was half full ready to be filled with the rest of the thing he would need for this trip.

Then it was Louise's turn to sigh before she said it's not like you to go over board with shopping but anyway lets go for lunch I saved some things for you in our room" before they both went off to their shared rooms. Once they got to there room Louise was shock to see Siesta sitting there eating (it was clear she waited to eat with Saito just to piss Louise off and it worked) "w..w..what are doing in our room Siesta e..eating Saito lunch as well" lousie said trying to calm her self down and then Saito peck Louise on the cheek to one calm her down and two to punish Siesta for angering Louise

Siesta stood up in a fit of rage and said "I will take my leave so you to love birds can have sometime to yourselves" she then stomped out the room muttering curses under breath. Once Seista had left lousie pointed to the seat telling Saito to take a seat which he did just before Lousie could take her seat and spend some time with Saito the lesson bell went off and louise had to taje her leave which gave Saito the chance to pack the rest of his thing such as spare clothes and suits and his ÉclairD'amour he sighed wrote a note saying his good byes ( tabitha had taught him how to read and write in louises language) then hid under his pillow and lid on the bed to get some sleep

_A few hours later close to midnight _

saito had awoken from his slumber to find lousie had wrapped her self in his arms and was sleeping peacefully he gave her a peck of the cheek before say "I love you Louise so I am sorry for the pain this is going to cause you" he got up from the bed and grabbed his bag he left the note he had previously wrote and head to the front gate where Robert was waiting. He got in the cart an off he went saying "I'm going to see her again soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 2: The message and a gift

The sun shone though the window as it did every day and just like everyday Louise woke up. However once again she wasn't in Saito's arms so she marched straight to the old lab and didn't see the note left for her on Saito's pillow. When she got to the lab she opened the door and to her surprise it was empty. Then she saw Siesta and yelled "hey Siesta do you know where Saito is" Siesta shock her head but her jaw dropped after realising that she had see Saito at all that day and came running over

she then said "no I haven't seen him at all today I swear and I if I did he won't come near me"

Louise the signed and said "OK thank for the help" (although she was no help at all). Louise made her way back to her room and saw the note left Saito's pillow and it was addressed to her it was Saito handwriting and she then opened it to read. The words of the letter brought tries to her eyes as she read.

_To my sweetest Louise_

_As you are reading this letter I would have left to new land._

_After all the fight we have had and all the pain have caused you I have decide that it would be best if I took my leave for a short time. _

_I have left to a new land on Henrietta's order to complete a secret mission that only I am able to complete. I will be gone for a long time and it hurts me to do so however I do wish for us to be reunited when the time is right and remember that I have and always will love you _

_from your familiar Saito _

_P.s. I have left something for you to keep you company in my absence the princess has it and I would like you to collect it as soon as possible._

After reading the letter Louise felt weak and all she could was cry. Saito was gone he left, left on a mission that she couldn't be a part of. Saito had left he, left before she could tell him her true feeling and she felt like her heart had been torn out of her chest.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door all Louise could do was sob "c..come...in" and the door slowly opened and it was Agnes the look on Agnes' face said it all she knew Saito had left and how she had felt so she walk over and gave Louise and motherly hug and whispered in her ear "it's OK, it's okay Saito left so he help the people of Tristian he will back before you know it and now I ask would you come with me to collect your gift" Louise nodded and they both stood and when out of her room Louise kept her head facing the floor to hide her tears but it did work the people that saw her knew why she was crying because since Saito had arrived she never cried and only reason why she would now was if he was gone. As they got to the carriage that would take her to the castle she could feel all the eyes on hear some where mocking and were caring however Louise never made eye contact with anybody she just got on the carriage and cried.

_At the castle throne room _

once Louise got to the Throne room her tears have stopped but she felt empty like a part of her was gone. Then she finally looked up to see the princess arm wrapped round her and Louise had the word the Henrietta was expecting "I...I hate you for taking Saito away"

The princess was not surpised or angry she was calm and said "I know, I know but I have something to make up for his absence some thing he left for you" Louise look up curious to see what this mysterious item was in fact it was two items the first was a book on void mage it had a bookmarked page with a second note which read

_To my beloved lousie _

_I am writing this note to tell how painful it is for me and it's my way of fill the emptiness that I left _

_my first gift is a book that will tell you how to some a second familiar to keep you company as I am away. However I know you and you will refuse to summon the second familiar so I leave my second present, a friend that hope to see again just as much I do you_

_from Saito._

"your majesty I would like my second present please" Louise requested the princess nodded and left moments later she returned with a sword the sword the unsheathed itself and spoke "how are you holding up Missy" all Louise did shrugged her shoulders and that gave her answer but she spoke anyway

"I'm fine guest considering the situation how are you Derflinger" Louise said and asked but Derf gave no reply then Louise requested to return to the academy but she knew it would be best to stay where she was and so did Saito and the princess told her what he said "Saito also asked if you would stay I the palace for a few days" Louise nodded and was about to take her leave when a hooded man entered the room and spoke in a deep voice "your majesty I would like to request some of your troops to Des Ornieres for protection from bandit attack as we rebuild" he requested this as he handed a mid sized bag of coins to the princess.

She refused the money and said to Agnes "send any of the troops we can spare to Des Ornieres " Agnes nodded and left the room then it was just me the hooded man and the princess who spoke "lord Des Ornieres I believe we have a few we need to discuss in private" that was my cue to leave so I did going to one of the spare bedrooms and began to think why did the lord come when can just send a messager and what was it the princess need to discuss oh well it not my place to know so I want ask to may questions as she feel a sleep. Derf knew who was in the room and sensed who the hooded man was and whispered "it was good see you again partner"


	3. Chapter 3

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 3: The new lord of Des Ornieres

Saito woke the next day in the same way Louise did he felt empty but fully ware on what was happening. He made a promise and he was going to keep his promise even if it hurt. As Saito woke up he heard a knock at the door it was Robert "M'lord if you are wake would like to come see the state of the town and see what work is need to be done"

Saito replied shortly after "I think that would be a great idea and I told you before it just Saito I'm your equal the difference is name nothing else"

Robert sighed and said "Saito your different to other lords in fact your the only lord to see commoners as your equal... oh before I forget you might want to to bring a blade with you, there has been several bandit attacks in the last month.

"understood Robert I'll be a few minutes wait for me in the main hall" Saito answered back pulling himself out of bed. A few minutes later Saito entered the main hall of his empty mansion as it was a ruined building with only a few room even worth living in he had hire any maids or servants. Saito and Robert walk to town and saw the state it was in, it was like a slave town that he had seen in history books back home and if thing could get any worst bandits attacks had left the town penniless. Saito walk around the town making plans and taking requests from the people of the town he wrote it all down and would give it to the queen when he went for his meet later.

After several hours of walking round the town Robert told Saito it was time to go however Bandit decide to attack and Saito wasn't going to leave his people to the hand of these bastards however Saito had a plan to grow the town and add more member of the town. So Saito called to few guards he had to try and kill the leader and as few of the grunts as possible. Saito hope was that if there leader died Saito could allow the bandits to join the town of Des Ornieres and in turn the town would develop faster. After about half an hour of fighting the bandits surrendered but they were surprised that Saito invited them to join the there town and call it home the only price was that they had to give all there money to the town to help rebuild and take up jobs in the town. Most of the bandits agreed to the terms but the few who did were take to the mansion and put in one of the ruin rooms.

After the fight and most of the bandits set up homes and camps Saito was taking his leave to go to the castle and give the plans of the town to queen (or as he knew the princess) he left the town in the hands of Robert and said he would be back the next day.

_The castle _

Saito entered the castle wearing his hooded cloak (which was provided by the princess so that on the off chance that any of student at the academy saw him they would recognize him or report his activity to Louise. He made his way to the throne room when he heard a familiar voice, it was Louise as she was crying so much (which hurt Saito) but he did hear the words hate you. Satio let out a long sigh and waited for the princess to comfort her going in now would only make thing worst. He waited for what seemed like hours and then he heard the words of Derf so he decide it might be a good idea to enter. He knock on the door and it walking. After entering the room he decide it my be a good idea to a voice on to hide who he was form Louise so he made his voice go deeper (which killed his throat) and said/asked "hello your highness I would like to request a small amount of troops to defend Des Ornieres from more bandit attacks" (the guard they had at the moment would be able to defend the town if a larger gang appeared) he was going to hand her some of the gold he had of him to pay the troops with but she refused and he put the money away and then she said

"lord Des Ornieres" I believe we have something we need to discuss. I nodded Louise stood up tears in her eyes and took derf out of the room heading to one of the guest rooms. As soon as the door closed Saito removed his hooded and then the princess smiled and gave him a hug knowing he felt the same way as Louise but he pulled away and nodded his head.

"anyway here are the request and some of the thing I noticed the town need" Saito said giving her the list of thing needed to repair the town.

Her eyes widened at the large list of thing need of the town and then she smile and asked "there is nothing her concerning your mansion what do you need of that"

Saito shake his head and said "no no it's OK the towns people need the repair more that my mansion does"

she continued to smile and said "even with all the power I gave you still put other people before yourself, anyway what are you going to with the bandit I know you don't like to kill but as a lord you may need to inorder to protect your people"

"well yeah I know I thought that if I invited the bandit into the town and let them live a normal life away from combat I could hit two birds with one stone" Saito said answering her question

still a bit confused Henrietta asked "what problems are these"

"well the first is the number of people in the town if I get the bandits to live in the town peacefully then the population of the town will grow and more jobs will get done, the second is the number of bandits in the area if they all live in the town or locked away then there will be fewer attacks more money and peace." Saito exclaimed.

"that a good idea I don't think I have meet anyone like you Saito now are leaving or what" Henrietta asked wondering his plans

"no I was wondering if was ok if I stayed here for the night and made sure to take the material need back with me tomorrow" Saito asked hoping to stay in the presence of Louise a little longer

Henrietta knew this and smile before replied "yes I don't see why not."

"That good I think I'm going to stay in my room as putting that voice on kills my throat.

Henrietta gave a final smile a the nodded before saito took his leave


	4. Chapter 4

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 4: dinner and proposal

It was getting late and Saito was getting hungry so he decide to go to the kitchen and asked for some food the servant were surprised to see that he want to eat in the kitchen but they refused so he took his meal to the main dining hall but not before he grabbed his cloak in case he bumped into Louise

Louise was having the same idea she wanted to get some food so she went to the main dinning hall and saw the man she knew as the hooded lord, but to her surprise he was carrying his own food and he sat then he ask for some water and the servant gave it to him Louise sat opposite him in hopes to his face but he turned away and then moved along a seat to avoid this.

"may I help you you looked a bit sad when I first arrived and I just wondered if there was anything I could do to help" Saito asked in his painful deep voice and drank some more water.

Louise shock her head and said "no it something no-one can help with you see someone special to me left last night and I might not be able to see him for a long time" in a saddened tone

"ahh I see what was he too you because it doesn't seem that he was your brother" saito asked again in his fake deep voice and drink some more water to smooth this throat.

"well he was my familiar a rare at that at first I hated him and treated him as a dog I even said he was one but he stayed loyal and even confessed to loving me" Louise exclaimed trying to explain herself.

"you say he said he loved you and I'm just curious do you feel the same way I mean how do you feel about him" saito asked trying to find the truth about her feelings for him"

"i guess I did I mean yes I do I love him with all my heart and I never got the chance to tell him and now he's gone" Lousie said starting to cry again

"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to...umm to be honest I don't know what to say" saito said still trying his hardest not to tell her who he was so they could be together but he made a promise a promise he swear to keep and then he got an idea "if you don't mind could tell me his name"

"His name is Saito Chevalier De Hiraga" Louise said still trying not to cry

"Did you say Saito" lousie nodded confused at what he was getting at "saito was brought to Des Ornieres by my good friend Robert he said that he was sent on a mission top secret mission that would prove himself to your father so he could ask for your hand in marriage if you accepted him he's still in Des Ornieres I'm afraid that you can't come with back there but I if told him that would marry him he might arrange a meeting" saito asked with his hopes set high and after he finished talking he saw Louise's face light up

"tell him yes a million time yes after he proves himself to my father I will marry him he only have to ask" lousie said still crying but not tears of sadness they were tear of joy.

Saito smiled and then "said when I return I will tell him that and I'm sure he would set a meeting know if you will excuse me" he got up and took his dinner plate back the kitchen and left Lousie to her own thought about there future.

_In Saito's room_

"my throat feels like a hundred knifes have be stabbed into it but it was all worth it she said that she would marry me I can't believe it" saito was talking to himself overjoyed by the events that just transpired.

He then got into bed and closed his "lousie I love you" saito said falling a sleep

_In Louise's room_

"Derf,Derf I have the most fantastic news Saito want to marry not siesta, not the princess not any other girl he want marry me,me,me" lousie joyfully said she skipped back into the room.

"nice more partner find the truth with the girl knowing it's who" Derf said to himself.

"what was that Derf I did hear you" Louise ask Derf questionably

"oh nothing congratulation but remember to keep this a secret from everybody I'm sure he want it to be a surprise to everyone when he gets back and your father want try to kill him before hand" Derf said trying to protect Satio and calm louise down

"Yeah I guest your right my family already want him dead for us running away that one time this will only give him more of reason to hate him but still I can't wait to see him and be his wife" Louise said still smiling like an idiot.

"Well you going to have to wait I'm sure Saito want to make a big event you know him I'll do it when it the right time and when it will have most effect" Derf said trying to calm her down.

"I Yeah I know but it thing like this just get inpatient for want to see so bad sure know how to cheer me up" lousie said calming down and relaxing and falling asleep.

"that my girl" Derf said trying to talk like saito as she fell a sleep

"Saito I love you" Lousie said as she fell asleep.

A/N that the end of chapter 4 not what I had in mind as I started typing but Louise need cheering will she be able to keep this secret and will Saito be able to keep his identity hidden with out losing his voice. Don't know how long this story going to be i'm up load chapters every other day as I am also writing my other story call Sword art online the beaters so on day it that the next its this. Hope you are enjoying both stories and feel free to leave any advise (I need it) and enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 5: the ring

The sun shone though the window like it did every morning Saito and Louise both woke up in separate rooms but at the same time Louise woke up thinking about meeting Saito yes it only been 2 days but find out that he wanted to marry her in the distant future now she knew more that ever that she loved and no one else could replace him. As for Saito he woke up in much the same way finding out both that Louise love him as much as he loved her and that she wanted to marry him yesterday was the best best day of his life however he now had to leave and focus on the rebuilding his new town. His life with Louise had to be set a side for the time beginning.

Satio made his way to the market to find a gift to leave behind for Louise that when he saw the girl in question and she was carrying Derf Derf sense Saito and knowing that Louise could see him the sword got her to walk in the other direction. After Saito decide on a gift he saw Louise and what was she doing, she was looking at ring the idea of getting married to Saito went to her head and she was looking for the perfect ring hoping Saito know her enough to get that one ring she wanted, the surprising thing was it that it was very simple more simple that anything else she owned Louise was talking to Derf not noticing that Saito or the hooded lord was standing near by listening. "look Derf isn't it beautiful" Louise exclaimed starring at the ring she wore on her finger

"isn't it a bit simple" Derf asked saying what Saito was thinking

"well yeah but the ring just look beautiful a single diamond glowing in the sun will make any flashy ring look terrible" Louise said still starring at the ring

"but would not want something with more diamonds" Derf asked still very confused

"No of course not I want a ring not a load of rocks" Louise said kind of angry

"well I guess your right let hope Saito hears your wish and get you the ring you want" Derf said giving hints to a near by Saito

"yeah I know if only he was here" Louise said a little saddened about the thought of Saito absence.

After Louise and Derf left the store Saito approach and asked for the very ring she just tried on and fell in love with the store owner and said "of course mister Saito know he that he was the Louise's boy friend

"yeah she don't know it me I sort of disappeared off the face of the earth and became this and told her that I wanted to marry her with telling who I was"explained Saito

the owner smiled and said "very clever sir" hand a pink box that had the ring in it

"Thank you"Saito said as he left the store putting the box in his pocket and going to buy the supplies he need.

Once Satio got back to the castle he saw a every happy Louise eating some lunch Satio went to his room put the box in his luggage put the rest of item in as well and closed the bag before heading to join Louise at the dinner table. "you look happy" Saito said in his deep voice

"oh I do " said Louise (who hadn't stopped smiling since trying on the ring and then she found out that it got sold a second after she left and she knew Saito was near by) "well it probably because I have the feel Saito got the ring I want" Louise finished off smiling from ear to ear.

"oh well that great I be sure to tell him well done when I next see him which will be very one I'm leaving in an hour" saito said still using his deep voice and asking for some water to stop it from hurting.

"oh your leaving already" Louise said a bit sad she want to talk about Saito with him some more.

"well yeah I mean Des Ornieres is in ruins I only become the lord of the land a few weeks ago and the queen promised to help rebuild which caused my short stay here but I'm sure Saito will be happy to here about what you said" Saito told Louise trying to get her off his trail and trying get her to want him go to he could 'tell' saito.

"That good I hope he say I can see him soon I really really want to hear him ask me that question." Louise said excitedly

"i know you do I can't to tell him and see his face" I said smiling to myself. Then I got finished my meal, said my goodbye (sadly) and left.

_A few hours later Des Ornieres_

Satio arrived back in Des Ornieres and was happy to see that the bandits who said they wan to join the town were helping the other town folk destroy the old slave houses and started to build better buildings on the bandits saw Saitos carriage and ran up to it "lord Saito have you got the supplies need to rebuild our home" said the bandit who came up to the carriage with a simile on his face after say our home. Saito nodded and told the few troops he brought with him to unload the supplies.

A few hours later the supplies were complete unloaded and everybody was building and fixing the town. Everybody was happy with the progress and with the help from the ex bandits the town was back on track of being how it was a few years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 6: A message and the magic mirror

5 month has past since Saito had become lord of Des Ornieres and in that time he has doubled the population of the Des Ornieres, removed 5 bandit clans from the local area (most are now apart of Des Ornieres the rest are lock away in castle). The bandits who had joined Des Ornieres had become very welcome and loved by the town few miss their of travelling and raiding but most are happy to live a normal life in peace. As for the rebuilding of Des Ornieres, it is almost complete the resident area is always being added to by the bandits, money has started to flow back in and around the land and the mansion (Saito's home) has been completely rebuilt and started to hire maids and servants. However satio wasn't completely happy there was still something missing, Louise, he was yet to send her the message they both longed to read and write and to day was going to be the he told Louise the truth.

Saito was in his study think of what to put in the message the only thing he had written was _'to my beloved Louise'_ writing the good bye letters were so much easier because I knew exactly what to say but now after countless encounter (not know to her ) with one another he had already told her every thing so again the question was left unanswered what do I say.

Saito was able to write a few more thing when one of repairers burst and "m'lor... I mean Saito we have found something important down in the basement

"what is it" I asked slightly confused

"a hidden door, room and magic mirror it has the princess on it" said the repairer

I stood up and said "take me to it"

I followed the man down to the basement he pushed a slot in the wall and the bookshelf moved again I followed the man into a small room with a few picture in and in the centre was a mirror similar to the one in the princess chambers 2 other men were already in the room and their on the mirror was the princess with her back turned, she was talking "Yes I know, I understand, I will tell lord Saito on his next visit in 3 days ." she said before walking away a bit.

Then Saito spoke up and said "princess is that you" this caused her to turn around and look at me and the 3 other men. Once she saw them she walk closer and touched the mirror, the next thing they knew was she was in the same room as them standing like had been the whole time we talk. The only words that escaped my mouth were "h..how are here "

she replied by say "i don't know all I did was touch the mirror in my room close my eyes and walk and here I am"

Saito's eyes widen and said "maybe it they are enchanted mirrors that are link together, if were both standing facing one we can travel from on to the other and return the same way we came" as Saito said this he sound more and like a idiot but straightly it made sense. The princess nodded and step back thought the mirror back to her bed room everyone was in awe and what they had just witness and all Saito could say was " looks like I was right" the princess nodded again and walk back thought to join us.

Saito invited the princess to have tea with him in the court yard so they could discuss the mirror. "that mirror is going to make the meet lot easier to do I think Louise was onto us" the princess said

Saito sighed and said "princess I know you said that we should wait but it's killing me having this house and land all to myself you know how much I want to share it and who I want to share with."Saito said trying to persuade the princess into agreeing with him.

"you know Saito my advisers seem to agree with you the longer we leave it more suspicious she going to get and start going digging causing more people to know that we are ready for" the princess finally agreeing with Saito

"thank princess now I have idea to tell her" I said overjoyed that I could tell Louise although I would probably get a slap for not telling her in the first place

"which is" the princess asked curiously

"we use the mirror send her a message I want to meet at the palace and you take her to the mirror I wait there until I see both of you and then say hi, if everything goes to plan we tell her everything here right where we are now and then I get slapped and kissed" I said explaining myself.

The princess smiled in agreement "let hope you get kissed and not slap but knowing Louise I have to agree she more that likely will slap you, anyway when should tell her" she said and asked

I quickly replied "well I was think the next time I'm meant to visit she is always there, I'll just tell her that I will be with the hooded lord and she will go"

The princess nodded in agreement "OK now I take my leave and see you in 3 days"

shortly after she left I wrote the letter knowing what I want to say and sent it on of the messenger birds (who delivered the letter to the person by their smell) place a hair against the birds nose so it knew the smell and off the letter when 'I can't wait for us to be together again my sweet Louise

_the mages academy _

Louise was listen to siesta talk about how great the hooded lord was "he so great, he listen to commoner like me and give us what we want no like you other nobles who only think about them selves in fact why am I talking to you, you disgusting slime" after saying this siesta got up and walk off, more than likely to kiss her 'HL' posters (HL is what the commoners in the academy call Saito aka the hooded lord) then after a good five minutes of thinking about Saito, yes she still think about his promise and the letter. "huh Saito when are you going to be ready to meet you made me wait 5 months already" Louise said to herself and sighed afterwards. Just then a bird that looked like the ones the hooded lord used to send messages from the castle so Louise knew how to handle. After she got the letter from the bird I flow off back to where it came from.

Louise opened the letter and began to read

_To my beloved Louise _

_I am writing this letter to tell you that it is finally time for us to be reunited ._

_I will meet you at the castle in 3 day with Henrietta and we come back to my new home in Des_ _Ornieres we have a lot of things we need to discuss including a very special question but I am sorry my work is not quite done so we will have to wait a little bit longer._

_Finally I have made a name for myself and your father does approve of me as we have meet already not that he knows it as I have been using a different name and style to what I use to however in order to compete the task I have been set I need you and only you _

_from your Saito _

_P.S. Don't let anyone else see this letter and I will send my friend Robert to come pick you up just say the time and the place as long as it is 3 days from now no earlier no later._

After reading this Louise could help but smile she had already planned to go to the castle to see the hooded lord but now she was going to meet Saito and so she started to write her own letter and send it off using a small pigeon that was sitting on the window sill (she used her void magic to do so. )


	7. Chapter 7

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 7: the reunion

after receiving Louise letter telling him that she was over the moon of being able to see him and holding him close Robert came in and asked "did lady Louise say when I should pick her up and where from"

"yes she did in her letter she asked if could be from the front gate of the academy at 8 O' clock shape" Saito said giving only the detail he need now to go got the mirror room and tell Henrietta

_in the mirror room _

"hello your highness Louise has said that she will meet you at the front gate of the palace Robert is picking her up at 8 so she should be there by 9" Saito said telling Henrietta everything she need to know

"understood thank you Saito"

"No thank you it because of you that I was able to do this even thought it all for me and Louise" Saito said thanking the princess, the princess smiled before leaving the image of the mirror and the Saito went back to his duties.

_3 days later at the castle 9:30_

"your highness I know I sound a bit eager but where is Saito" Louise asked desperate to see him. She had a small suitcase with her so she could spend the weekend with him in his house.

"He's right thought here" Henrietta said opening the door to her own mirror room

"it's a mirror why are facing a mirror princess" Louise asked hoping to get an answer to all this madness.

"well you just have to wait and see I'm sure Saito will explain everything to you once we get there" the princess said touching the mirror and calling Saito's name, after a few moment an image appeared on the mirror which looked like the hooded lord.

"hello princess and hello Louise it's good see you again"Saito said smiling under his hood "come step on though so me and the princess can explain every thing

"are you sure is it safe" asked Louise worried about worried about what might happen to her

"yes it perfectly face I have loads of time in the past" (this was a lie only done twice and it still scared the crap out of her to do so) the princess said trying to get Louise to go though but before Louise could say anything thing else a hand came thought the mirror and grabbed her pulling her in soon followed by Henrietta

_Des Ornieres manor 1 hour later _

Louise woke up in a odd bed, a bed she had never seen before and then Saito said in his normal voice "how are you Louise sorry about that but I feared you would come though

Louise sat up and look around she saw the hooded lord and Henrietta but the hooded lord voice didn't sound right it sound like Saito. "S...Saito is that you" Louise asked scared of the answer

"yes Louise it is me I'm sorry of the secrecy but it was the only way for our plan to work" Saito explained as he pulled down his hooded

when Louise saw his face the first thing she did was slap him for making her worry and the she gave him a big hug to say how much she loved him and in the tears that were falling down her face so only got 3 words out "you stupid dog"

"Satio smiled and said "well I deserved that and I missed you too" Saito said before pulling her off him and kiss her. The kiss lasted until both needed air and broke away "so that how much you missed me"

Louise shook her head whispered in his ear "there more to show you later"

Saito smiled and whispered back fully understanding what she meant "well you are in our bed"

Louise once again looked around to see she was in a bed room that was twice the size of her dorm room. She ran up to the nearest window to see a giant garden with lots of people working to maintain it. She then ran to a second window to see a beautiful town surrounded by lush green grass and amazing farm lands forges and forests. Once she stopped taking it all in she asked "who the lord who owns or this?" still very confused

Saito smiled and walked up to Louise and said "your look at him and as a I lord I'm looking for a lady Robert did tell you that you had 2 tasks yes" Louise nodded remembering what Robert had said to her in the carriage

'_**flashback'**_

"now then Louise we are going to Des Ornieres and there Saito wishes to make you his bride, now in Des Ornieres all the women want to be with Saito for lots of reason many of them you already know and some you don't but you will find out. Now in Des Ornieres we all have task that need to be completed you have 2 such task the first shall be reviled to you later and the second is to keep girls off of Saito he doesn't mind the friend;y kiss on the cheek of hand but once the get interment you stop them with a explosion got it" Louise nodded happily think 'Saito wants me stopping girls from getting near him like siesta did which mean he only wants me and me alone'

_**'end of flashback'**_

"so Louise do want to know your second task" asked Henrietta, Louise nodded then the princess said "it's easy really be the lady of this land take care of thing that nobles should, Saito isn't the best when it comes to speeches as you can more than likely guest"

Louise nodded and asked "are they as good as I think they are" she said with a smile and Henrietta nodded and smiled back

"hey there not that bad" Saito protested

"oh yes they are" Henrietta replied

"okay, okay so may be they are that bad but for now lets not think about boring speeches Louise do you want me... I mean us to show you around" Saito said trying not to be rude to the princess

Louise nodded and said "yes lets go"


	8. Chapter 8

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 8: The tour and catching up

Louise and Saito walk hand in hand to the town. Once they got Lousie was surised to see some many people living in the town to see that they all work together. Saito walked over to some men who were having troubles with a run away pigglet.

"need a hand"saito offered much to Lousie surpise and the men accepted. Satio and the two men were all laughing there arses of as the pigglet would dodge from side to side and the men would fall over face first into the mud, it took a good half hour before the pigglet was caught a returned it's mother the men were about to bow when Saito stopped them and said "no need to be so formal i'm just like you a commoner." he smiled at the and they smiled back

"Saito who never change even with the power who have you still treat the commoner with repect" the princess exclaimed

Saito rubbed the back of his neck and said "well I guest I enjoy being friendly with them and it seems to work not being forceful has made such a inpacked on the land and mad the paridse it is I guest"

"so ever true" the princess replied

still confused at what was going on lousie ask a question "Saito what have you been doing these last 5 month I know you said you became lord of this place but I heard it was an empty wasteland filled with bandits and things like that"

Satio turned to louise and smiled "well yes you right this place was a wasteland and it was filled with bandits and stuff, in fact it still is. You see I let the bandit live here in Des Ornieres as long as the promise to give up all the gold and start anew, most agree with the terms the ones that don't..."

"rot in the castle dungeon on my request" the princess finished off knowing Saito did like to say it

"well yes but my work here has made me every popular with the members of the court and other nobles. Believe it all not I have also recevied a lot of marriage propsels that in true would give a lot more power" louise face turn pale white as he said this "but there is only one girl that I would ever think about marring" saito finished of taking lousie hands and going in for a kiss only to be stopped by the princess

"save that for later you two, you can catch up later for now lets continue the tour." the princess said to the love birds that were a few meter away

"yeah I guess your right" Saito said looking disappointed that he had to wait even longer to kiss Louise, but it cheered him up to see lousie looking just as disappointed.

Lousie, Saito and the princess had been traveling round Des Ornieres all day when they finally got to the hot spring their last stop.

"and this is the Des Ornieres hot spring I a bit of a toursit trap that help keep the gold flowing but the local like to use it to and its been my dream to share one with the girl I love" Saito said starring at a now ever red lousie

"well will have to to see we still have our whole live a head of us yet" lousie said trying to shake the thought from Saito head

"I know, I know anyway princess should we head back to the manor for some afternoon tea" said said and the princess nodded

not long after the princess took her leave and Saito and Lousie waved goodbye thought the mirror. Not a second later Lousie's and Saito's face smashed together as they entered a deep and passiointe kiss "you have no idea how long I have waited to do that how hard it's been to reist doing so at the castle as we spoke" Saito said after break the kiss and lifting Lousie up bridal style

lousie smiled and said "i think I do, not having you around or knowing you were there killed me inside and to be with you again now is a dream come true" lousie then moved up to Saito ear and whispered suductivly "i love you but if you ever look at another girl like you did before I going to explode you"

Saito felt a shiver go down his spine and then he replied "i would have it other way" before the throw lousie onto their bed and kissed her again with even more passion

Lousie was shook at first from both being chuck on the bed and then the sudden kiss from Saito but then she felt her self from melting in the kiss

Lousie and Saito both wanted to carry on from where they left off but as Louise was taking his still muddy top of and throwing to the other side of the room for the maid to clean up later Saito stopped her and said "not yet first were not married and second i'm ready to be dad yet"

Louise was shooked at first but then knew that he wanted to but not now so she replied "good point what would my father say if I got pregnant before I was married and happy"

now it was Saito turn to confused and asked "your not happy yet"

Lousie shook her head and "nope and I won't be until were I have a ring on my finger and were calling ourself husband and wife" and she looked up to see Saito smiling above her "but we still need to get those muddy clothes off you" Lousie said and was once again removing his trouser

Saito smiled and said "yes your right I did get very muddy, but it looks like you a bit muddy to" after he wiped so of the mud on to her dress

lousie smiled back at him and said "Saito your a very naught familiar i'm going to have to punish you, you know now come here" beofore pulling him down for a kiss

Saito broke the kiss and said "i like this type of punishment please use it on me more often but explode the other girls if they ever come near me please I want you and you alone but my pervy young mind can't help itself if other girls get to close"

"at least your honest and yes we have a deal i'll punish you with a kiss and the girl get exploded but don't go over bored my jealousy can only take so much" Louise said seductively

"you have a deal my love now come here and lets goes muddy clothes off you and you get these ones off me" Saito said with a big smile on his face

after a lot of clothes being romoved and a lot of kisses later Saito and Louise were both in there under wear just cuddling and talking about the last 5 or so months "and you know siesta she still obsessed with you well obsessed with the hooded lord and not my Saito" she said and planted yet another kiss on Saito lips which lasted for 5 or so seconds

"well that good to hear after all she was partly, well mostly the reason I left, I felt if I stayed there in that place for any longer then my chance of happiness with you were fall to be nothing and would be stuck to marry that stupid obsessive maid" Saito said after leaving the kiss

"it hurt to see you go but now I glad you did because if you didn't the chances of having this place an this happiness would be next to nothing I love you Saito" lousie said happily

"i feel the same way and louise I love you you more than anything else in this world and in the one i'm from. Thank you for summoning me" saito said before entering a long passionate kiss with Lousie. Then there a knock on the door, "one second" called Saito "it probably a clean set of clothes for us i'll be back in second ok" Saito said to louise as he change into some PJS that he never wore unless he had to.

"yes...ah hi Robert...ok...alright...ok tell him i'll go to see him sometime next week thank you" saito said though a small open gap of the door way. Once Saito closed the he romoved the pjs faster than he put them on and once he was back in his underwear and snuggled back back up with lousie

Once they were both confortable and in eachother arms lousie asked "what did Robert want"

"well my sweet and beautiful Lousie, Robert came to tell me that your father want the hooded lord to come visit him and teach hi how to get the respect that my people have for me." Saito replied to Louise sounding proud

"Really father wants you I mean the hooded lord to teach him the best duke of all of Tristian how to get his people to respect him ha..ha you really are good at what you do." Lousie sounding so full of her self

"yeah I know. However I was think that know you know who I am I can ask you father if I can marry you and tell him who I am" Saito said

"No you can't not yet please, my father want your head for abandoning me and I don't to see you get hurt." Louise said very worried about Saito safety.

"lousie no need to worry about my neck, as the hooded lord I was able to presuade your father into think that I trought myself how to treat the people the way I treat them so he think I am a great man ever if he want to hurt me for what i've done he most certainly doesn't want to kill me." Saito said with a smile

"Really you were able to calm him down and stop him wanting to kill you, that normally takes years from him to even consider let some one go, your the best and you have daddy wrapped around your finger" Lousie said both happpy and voilently

"hey lousie calm down I don't have him wrapped around my finger I just teach him a thing or too about being a better duke to his people, now where were we, oh remember you were telling hoe siesta is still obsessive as always." Saito said before going into a kiss with Lousie.

Lousie broke the kiss and asked " Saito I now you want me to stop women from getting close to you but if we say that you have a engment planned out then most girls will natural back off making me happier"

"that the best idea I have ever heard and I can say I plan to ask you the question a month after you graduate from the academy" saito said with a smile.

Then lousie looked sad and sad "well yeah you could but I don't know if I will be able to grautate because I don;t have a square grade spell."

"i new were going say that so I went and found a very useful and compleaced spell that might help, i'm sure derf can explain better than I can but i's a spell that can link two place together and allow you to go to take location meaning"Saito said before being cut off but Lousie

"meaning I can get you home and come back when every you want right" lousie said happily

"yes that right but you would have to come too just so you know when I want to come back, plus I was thinking once you master it and we can go to where I come from and treat it like a honeymoon went we get married" Saito said and offering with a small amount of desperation

"you still want to go back that much, but hang on a minute you said honeymoon meaning a hoilday so you want to come back" Lousie said first a little sad but then happy

"well yes of course I want to come back this is my home now as much as it is yours" Saito said with a smile. "Now come here we still have a lot of catching up to" satio exclaimed before going to kiss Lousie with all his love for her and she did the same only back. Their talking kissing and hugging went on late in to the night until they bith weren't able to stay awake and they fell sleep ready for the next day of love and romance.


	9. Chapter 9

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 9: A romantic morning

The day after Saito and Louise woke up. Saito was first to awaken from his slumber, when the blur of the morning sun was defeated and he could see, however it wasn't the ceiling he was so use too, It was something better, it was a bright pink brush covering his face. Once he moved the hair away he saw the most wonderful sight it was Louise was sleeping on his bare chest, he found her like multiple times before, mostly at the academy but back then she had felt head over heels from him and he was still only her familiar, now he was her familiar and her boyfriend (not that term was used here) so he was quite happy to leave her be. After 5 minutes of admiring her sleep he decide it was time for her to wake up too. He gave a kiss on the fore head as said "Louise time to wake up it's morning"

it took her a few moments to stir back into reality but once she did she look sad and said "stupid dog I was having the most wonderful dream then you wake me up now kiss me to make up for it"

"your wish is my command" Saito said before kissing her passionately however this time she asked for tongue and he accepted giving each other entry into one another's mouth. After a few minutes of exploring each other mouth they had to break free to regain there lost oxygen, "so this wonderful dream of yours what was it about" Saito asked curious of what she would say.

"well if you really must know it a dream about you and me having the most wonderful dinner and then we spent the rest of the evening in that hot spring of ours" Louise said explaining what she could remember about the dream, " then we were about to...do it, when you woke me up" Louise said angrily like she really wanted be his.

"well then its a good thing I did, beautiful noble girls like yourself should be dream about such naught thing" Saito said jokily "plus I was wondering why your panties were getting a little wet, I felt it on my leg"

Louise's face when bright red when she said "s...s...sorry I didn't mean to Saito"

"don't worry about it, it feels kind of nice mind if I have a feel" Saito said as he moved his hand down slowly to her now wet panties. "this just won't do i'll have to clean it up for you, it is a familiar role to take care of there master is it not" Saito said starting to feel slightly aroused as his hand touch her panties and slow to her wet pussy

Louise was quick to react removing Saito hand and saying "Naughty, it still light out side you can clean it up later" she said in her sexy master's voice and had a big smile on her face from the small amount of pleasure she had just felt

Saito saw this and said in a more manly yes seductive voice "you sure I hear wet panties and cause lots of problems like being uncomfortable or embarrassed about it and we don't people getting suspicious of our actions so I'll just clean it up now OK" as he said this he moved his other free hand to the point his other hand just was and kept it moving, he could see Louise squirming trying to resist the urge to moan by she could and let out the most seductive moan anyone one could or would ever hear, and Saito took this as his OK flag and continue with that he was doing, he started with removing the panties to her knees (after Louise let go of his hand) and then used his left hand to wipe the cum from her pussy before requesting permission to enter. All Louise did was nodded her head in the pleasure Saito was giving her and she wanted more. Saito went to work with his middle finger moving it in and out of her pussy, making Louise moan more and more each time he enter, so he added a second finger for extra pleasure, moving faster and faster each time he came in and out, it was getting to the point where her back arched and Saito felt more liquid on his finger and brought them from with in her to have a taste

"how do I taste" Louise asked

"very good, I might need seconds and look at that you still not cleaned up" Saito said still using his seductive tone and reaching down to taste more of her cum. This continued 2-3 more times before Saito said "all clean up your good to go about your day free from embarrassment"

then Louise said "thank you kind sir that was every thought full of you" she had a big smile on her face from all the pleasure she had just received and was very sweaty from all the action as well she leaned over to him and placed her self on top "now let me reward you for all your kindness" she went down and gave him a French kiss in thanks for what he did, "i might need to dream like that more often" she said very seductively

"tut tut miss Louise what would your father say if he heard you talking like that young lady" Saito said sounding like a mother to a child. Saito also had a big smile on his face because of all the pleasure he just gave to Louise

"NO don't tell daddy he will tell me off and lock me in the closet for say that" Louise said playfully

"well I won't if you kiss me like you did just now" Saito said with a smile

"oh you want more kissing like that hey, well you have to wait till tonight when were in the hot spring" she then bent over to his ear and whispered the word "naked" into it this cause a shiver to go down Saito spine and it caused him to smile.

"I can't wait i'll be a dream come true" Saito said now getting playful "but now I must return to my duties as a lord until then my lady I bid you farewell" Saito then presided to bow his head as he could do anything else with Louise on top of him, when he said this just as playful as before.

"not with out me your not I am the lady after all and it the lady duty to keep the lord out of trouble with the other young lady so he does make them feel the way I do right now" Louise said just as playful as Saito did before hand.

After half a hour of joking around like this with Louise on top stopping Saito from moving, Saito when serious and said "No but seriously this is fun and all but I am the lord and I need to go to work unfortunately" the last part was him being playful but Louise got the hint

"well OK but I did say I'm not letting you go alone, I want to make myself know as the hooded lady in waiting" first being serious and then being playful at the end just like Saito had.

The two lover got up and Saito asked Robert to get Louise a hood and they were going into the market and to stop outsiders from recognising her an tell the outside world of the truth which could get dangerous for him and her "I know you were joking but if people recognised you and told people like you father or Siesta before the right time then thing could get ugly fast" Louise nodded in agreement. They got dressed in the clothes provide for them and Louise on the hooded cloak like the one she wore at the academy expected had the Des Ornieres cress on the back and he hood was a lot bigger so it could hid her face. " I know it hard to see at first but you'll get use to it until then hold my hand I will guide you" After saying this Saito to hold of Louise hand and they walked to the town square to meet and greet the towns folk that would soon call Louise M'lady.


	10. Chapter 10

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 10: A trip to the market

After Louise and Saito eventful morning they made there way to the market place in the town square. Saito offered to take the horse but Louise refused and said "there has to be a reason for me being so sweaty" Saito agreed and took her to the town showing her the fastest way on foot (not that she could half of it thought the large hood) 'how can Saito see almost perfectly though this thing, I'll have to ask him later' after she took that mental note in her mind she continued to follow Saito directions to the town.

It took them a extra half an hour than it should of but Saito and Louise arrived in the town, both covered in sweat, two hours later "i think well take the horse on the way back" Saito said out of breath.

"so you can take on an army of 7,000 on your own but walking for more than too hour almost kills you" Louise said mockingly

"well you find more energy when fighting and don't forget fight the army of 7,000 did kill me" Saito exclaimed still out of breath "plus I was hold Derf so my body moved on it own because of my familiar skill"

"i said never to talk about your 'death' did I you know it hurt me to talk about I felt like I abandoned you" Louise said getting up set

"oh sorry I forgot lets stop think about the bad memories we have together and lets make some good one, like we did earlier" Saito said with a smile and excepting a slap for his remark but what he got surprised him

"Yeah your right let make new happy memorise like we did earlier" Louise said happily know Saito enjoyed it as much as she did, she kissed him on the cheek and said "thank you from that happy memory"

Saito smiled back at her and said "your welcome, it the first of many happy memories we will have together."

The couple walked hand in hand all the way thought the market looking a stores and Saito introducing Louise to the local as her real name and to visitors as the hooded lady his wife to be. They spent half the day in the market and Louise being Louise she had to look at every single sparkly thing in the market (and there were a lot of sparkly thing in the market on than day) Saito cursed his luck. 5 store later Louise spotted some things she a real, real wanted, she look at it like she did the ring Saito bought as his engagement ring, it was a small shiny (of course) manor "I'll buy it for you as a reminder of you first of may stay here until you graduate" Saito said handing the man a small bag of gold what contain the amount shown on the label '500 gold.'

The vendor gave back 50 gold pieces and said "A discount to a kind lord" the vendor was the same man who Saito had help catch the escaped piglet just yesterday.

"has the little one tried plotted any more escape plans" Saito ask Jokily

"No that could see, it looks like his day of escape are finally at a end, but here's to hopping" the vendor then said pouring a pit of water into two lids that he was going to use as shoot glasses "none alcohol I promise, don't want the lord to be tipsy this early in the afternoon" the vendor said treating Saito more of a friend than a lord, just the way he liked it.

"Well don't mind if I do" Saito took the lid and on the number 3 drunk it one gulp "that good stuff a bit on the minty side but still very good, good job bartender I might have to come back for more

"Your always welcome here M'lord" the vendor said as Saito and Louise walk to look at a few more stores.

"What was that about" asked Louise a bit confused by the events that just took place

"What do you mean" Saito asked becoming confused at Louise question and forgetting he did tell her about the way he 'ran thing'

"Well first you helped that man with the piglet and then he treat more of a friend than a lord what was that about" Louise said demanding an explanation from Satio

"calm down Louise it OK I want him to do that it how I do thing here" Saito said before processing to explain how he ruled over these people and why her father asked for his help. " so you see your father wants me to catch how to get his people to give him the most honourable respect , friendship"

Louise was shook to see how something so simple worked so well."no wonder the bandits decided to stay here peacefully, you accepted them for who they were and gave them the friendship they needed all there lives" Louise said in awe of his action and thought 'no wonder commoner like siesta fantasise about him like that, he so kind and caring to everyone no matter there status I wish I could be like that "Saito after you have thought my father how to be like you can you do the same for me please" Louise pleaded to Saito for help but Saito shook his head and said

"My dear there is not need your already a kind and caring person you just don't like to show it is all" after he had said this he brought her into a kiss in front of everybody so they could see how much he love her

OK I think I understand now should we head home" Louise asked being very tried from all the walking and talking they had done today,

"Yeah sure let's go find a good horse to take us back." Saito said leading her thought the market and up to the stable where they would find a cart to take them back to there future home together.


	11. Chapter 11

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 11: The hot spring

Saito and Louise return to the Des Ornieres manor after their trip the market. Saito opened the cart door and got off first, he then let out his hand and offer it to Lousie he then helped her off the car before paying the driver and they entered their new home. "welcome home M'lady" Saito said opening the door for louise.

"Why thank you kind sir, you deserve a reward for you generosity" Louise told Saito before planting a kiss of his cheek. "so what do we do now M'lord" Louise said with a seductive tone.

"Well not what your thinking, when did you become so perverted and for what we will be doing is having lunch meeting some more of the townsfolk, then dinner and finally a trip to the hot spring to relax." I told her with a big smile on my face

"Well I could say the same thing, when did you stop being so perverted but yeah sound like fun especially the hot spring. " she told me

"I still am a pervert or did you forget about the morning already I just have more control these days now lets go get some food" Saito told her.

"Oh ok that good to hear I guess I should get some control to, well until we get married that is and yes food sound great, let me just go and put my present with the rest of my things." Louise told him.

"OK I'll see in the dinner hall" Saito told Louise.

_Half an hour later _

It had been half an hour since Louise left to put her sparkly house with her things so Saito went to check on her. He entered the room to see Louise crying in the bed. Worry about her feelings he ran over to her and asked why she was crying "I'm crying because I realised that tomorrow I have to leave because of school and you and I will be alone once again. I love it here with you and I just want to stay by your side." Saito acted on instinct and hugged her tight.

"I know how you feel, I wish you could stay and be my lady but for now visit are all we can do, with school and my busy schedule there are too many variables in the way of our happiness. Just wait a bit longer" Saito told her now starting to cry

"I know... I know it just it hard I've waited a long time to be with you and now we have to separate once again. I don't like it" Louise said in between her tears

"I don't like it either. You have what 2-3 weeks till the graduation, how about this on the day of your graduation ball, I come tell everyone who I am and what I plan to do then we can live here together forever." Saito told Louise before entering a long passionate kiss with Louise

"OK but only if you promise that it will be then and no later." Louise said breaking away from the kiss.

"I promise and I will count the days till then, but for know lets just enjoy our time together." Saito told her before entering another kiss with her which was only broken because of lack of air. "now come on lets get some food" Saito said taking her by the hand as they went to the dinner hall and eat their food.

After eating Satio left to wash their dishes (he enjoyed doing this small task as it help the servant and maids giving them one less task to do) he then took Louise back to the town to check on the guards, farmers ect. Once that was done the two lovers went back to the manor to have dinner. Once they eat dinner and Saito had finished washing the dishes, it was lousie turn to lead Saito some where. She took him to the hot spring and told him to lock the gate which he did and once they were alone they entered a long passionate French kiss. As their tongue explored each other mouths and battled for dominance, they removed each other clothes, and once they stood naked with each other body rubbing against the other, they sunk into hot spring still kiss passionately and holding each other close. "Saito thank you for everything you have done for me over the last year and a half, was never thankful for anything you did for me and all I did was whip you and blow you up out of jealousy. Once you left I felt heart broken, because I never got to tell you how I felt and it killed me inside..." she was interrupted but Saito's lips ad tongue who was asking of entrance to her month, which she gave. She the wrapped her legs round his waist as Saito sat in spring.

Saito broke the kiss the second time for too reason, the first was lack of air and second was that he need to say some thing "you don't need to thank me 'panting' I would do anything for you, not because I'm your stupid familiar, would do it because I love you and I want always be with you." Saito said before having enough air in his lungs for a third round.

The third kiss was broken again by Louise for the same reasons as Saito did before. "i know 'panting' I know that now 'panting' I know the you felt and feel for me as I feel the same, I want to be with you and protect you not because you my familiar but because of the love I feel for you" and with that said they looked into each other's eyes and saw pure love for the other. Then they entered a final round of kissing before Lousie got of of Saito waist and sat beside him.

"I love you Saito,"

"I love you Louise"

They told one another before holding each other close as they looked out onto the nights sky.


	12. Chapter 12

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 12: the final day and mastering a spell.

Saito awoke the same day he had the previous morning. He awoke had Louise hair all in his face. He moved it out the way and kept running his hand thought it. He did this before Louise woke up. "morning M'lady" Saito said to Louise.

"morning my prince" Louise said in a slurred voice.

"i am prince now am I I think my status grows with you everyday, what will it be tomorrow... Oh" Saito stopped mid-sentence realising that this was there last day together, the afternoon Louise would be leaving back to the Academy.

"yeah tomorrow." Louise signed and got off of Saito chest and sat up. " I real don't want to leave today, 3 weeks is too long to wait I just want to stay here with you."

"I know, I hate it as much as you do but it has too be done. In truth the last thing I need to do achieve my goal is have you as my wife, which is impossible without your father's consent and I would never be able to get if it fail or leave the academy so please try you hardest to get world door working and please wait a little longer." Saito asked and told Louise politely.

"i will and I know father will say yes to letting me marry you, after all you have done there is no way he can refuse." Louise said happily. Saito smiled and they had a morning kiss before getting up and going down for breakfast. "Saito do we have any plans today or are we doing the same as yesterday." Louise asked Saito.

"no Robert insisted that I take on day off a week, to relax and have fun so today we can do what ever the hell we want and I already have something in mind." Saito said with a smile

"really what is it" Louise asked eager to find out what Saito had in store for her today

"well your going to have to wait and see , it would be much of a surprise if I told you." Saito said holding Louise hand.

"OK, OK I looks like can't win but I hope it's good." Louise said pouting.

"Oh it is." Saito said happily.

After eating there breakfast Saito lead Louise to the stables and took out two horse one white and black, he then help Louise on to the white horse and said her name was snow white and that she belonged to Louise and then Saito got onto his horse and said his name was black beauty and then said that the two horse were mating partners. Louise smiled as Saito told her about the horses.

_Some unknown location on the border of __Des Ornieres_

Saito and Louise arrived at the place Saito wanted and Saito smiled at Louise's face "you like it" Louise nodded still speechless at the view, they were on to of a hill that over looked the whole of Des Ornieres "this is my most favourite spot of the land, I come here when ever I felt down or alone." when Louise and Saito got off their horse and sat down and stared at the their home "when ever I came here all I would think was about you, I was always thinking about you but I thought about you the most when I sat here" this cause Louise to start to cry.

"thank you Saito for this and everything I know you did all for me and I could never pay you back for what you have done" before she could say anything else Saito got on top of her and planted his lips on hers

"you don't need to give me anything, I do all this because I love you and all I need is you and your love." Saito said pulling away from the kiss only to be dragged back by Louise.

"well guess what you have it, you have my unconditional love and I will never love anyone else in all of my life. I am your as much as you are mine" Lousie said before going into a long passionate French kiss.

The couple spent the whole day lying down and kissing, talking and eating a picnic (proved by a friendly maid who knew what he felt.) it was the time they never wanted to come." Louise it's time" Saito said a little saddened.

"I know but " Louise said with tear rolling down her face.

"I know but 'sighs' come on lets go" Saito said taking Louise hand a pulling her and then they made there way back to the manor

_Des Ornieres manor mirror room_

Louise and Saito entered the mirror hand in hand, they stood there and Saito spoke the princess' name and she appeared with a smile on her face, which turn into a frown as she saw Louise's face. Louise and Saito had one last hug before Louise took her leave through the mirror. Once we was with the princess she waked to Saito as his image disappeared as he walk away. Tears started to fall from Louise's eyes "H...He's gone and I won't be able to see him for 3 weeks" this caused her to cry even more and the princess took Louise in her arms and comforted her

"come on lets go back to the Academy" Louise nodded before they took the carriage back to the Academy.

_The mages Academy_

Louise arrive back at the Academy and walked back to her room trying to hold back the tears. Her walk turned into a run as she dashed back to her room and let the her tear go with no one but Derf to see her. "Derf I had the most wonderful time I got to see him, I got to spend time with Saito."

"well how was my partner hows his life as a lord" Derf asked

"wait you knew why didn't you tell me" Louise asked Derf

"I did tell you because you I did want you going a wild goose chase when the time the right he would tell." Derf told Louise." I also sense a powerful void spell with you may you tell me what it is" Derf asked Louise

"it might be this" Louise said holding out the book that told her about world door.

"that's the rarest of the rare void mage spell, if you are able to read it's name and word then it mean you will be able to cast it with a bit of practise.

"really how long will it take." Louise said smiling reading the entire spell.

"it could take a week to be able to case it and a second to master." Derf started "but you will have to practice all hour of the day starting now"

"Oh OK" Louise said before unloading her luggage and placed the house on her bed side table. Before staring to chant the spell. To both her and Derf surprised there was no explosion all there was a small blue light.

" that the world door I amazed you can cast it already, it may be small but it's a great start." with that said Louise started her train the next day she told all the teachers that she had to practise her graduation spell allowing her to spend all her time practising the spell.

_A week later _

after a week of training Louise was about to cast the spell for the last time that, she had been able to make the spell bit enough for a person to fit through but was yet to make to link anywhere, 'I'm doing this for Saito so we can be together for ever.' Louise thought to her self and with though of Saito she closed her eyes and cast the spell. "Louise is that you" said a familiar voice.

"daddy!" Louise shouted to her father who was in the door way she had just created and next to him was Saito

"well done Louise I see you were able to cast the spell" Saito said happily. But before she could say anything to him the door closed that si when she worked out the part off the spell she need to remember, 'to link the door I need to think of the place or person I want to connect to, and so the next day she continued her training thing about her and Saito bed room in Des Ornieres. She wasn't able to link the door the first 5 or 6 times but after the 7th try she could see there bed, she had master summoning and linking the door. Now she need to master how long it was open, to pass the mage had to keep there spell open for more than 30 seconds and she was only able to last 5 or so seconds. I just need more practise she thought as she went back to her training.


	13. Chapter 13

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 13: Asking the Father

Saito was alone. It had been a week since Lousie had left Des Ornieres and waking up in a empty bed hurt more than it ever had before, however today was the day he was going to tell her father everything and ask if he could marry Louise.

_At la valliere mansion. _

Saito arrived at the mansion on the time at the time he had said he would, no earlier and no later, he knew Louises father said he disliked it when people were early or late so he always made sure he got there on time.

Saito walked over to the door and knocked, it was opened moments later and Louise father was in the doorway. "good day hooded lord please come in" I did what I was told "Ok I have to ask hooded lord, is there anything I could do thank you for all the assistance you have provided."

I nodded and said "well yeah there is something I would like but first I think it time you knew who I really was" I said using my normal voice and taking my hood down.

"your Saito, the familiar that abanoned Lousie, but you did say you left her side to something that would change her life for the better and I guess this is it huh, so I won't kill but I will do this" he said as he punched me in the stomach "now about that thing you wanted may you tell me what it is"

I held onto my stomach I was about to say something when a blue flash appeared and I heard Lousie voice she said hello to her father who looked very confused what was happening "well done louise it looks like your able to cast world door" saito said happily. But before she could say anything the door vanished and showed no sign of returning.

"W...What was that" Lousie's father said a bit shocked

I then explained everything to him (other than that one morning we spent) and then I asked the question I wanted to ask since I first came here "and well, you asked what it was I wanted for my assistance, and in truth there is something I want, something I wanted for a everylong" I said before Lousie father finished my sentence

"you wish to marry Lousie don't you" he told me

I nodded and said "yes sir I do, I love her with all my heart and if you let me marry her I would be the..." he stopped me before in went over board

"I know how much you marry her and before all this happen I would of said no ...but know that you have become on the best and well off lord I think it will benefit both our house. As well as it will make the two of happy. So yes you have my consent to ask Lousie for hand I marriage" he told me with a smile.

I smiled back and said "thank you sir thank you"

"but I do have some conditions" he started " the first is that you keep your promise and finish assist me in being a better lord and the second is that before you purpose you relieve your self."

"yes sir I am a man of my word so I will help you and secondly I had planned to do that anyway." Satio then prosieded to tell him his plan and then teach him his ways. Both thing made louise father happy and showed Saito everything he had learn. Once Saito took his leave from the mansion he told the rest of the family what had happen 2 out of the 3 exepted what was happening but soon Eleonore soon accepted what was going to happen and so Louise father sent a messager bird and told what she was going to do he then sent the message of by bird.


	14. Chapter 14

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 14: The exam

Louise woke up on the day her graduation, her plan was to ask the teacher in charge to give her an location and she would open the door to that location go in and return back as well so, in turn she used the same spell twice. But she was annoyed her father had sent her a message say that the man she would be marrying would be at the ball tonight and will be purposing to her at midnight. The only person she wanted to marry was Saito and then she realised Saito said he would be at the ball to night and he will have to see some suitor take me away from him. This brought a tear to her eye but then she remembered his promised, he promised to do everything he could to be with her for ever.

Louise was practising her spell forgetting Saito would be home she opened a world door to their bed room as always, once the door had the image on it she could see Saito asleep in the bed, he had several suits on a chair, he would wear on of these at the ball. She felt her face warm up as she as consumed by embarrassment then Saito woke and Louise gasped he saw her "were you watching me sleep." Saito said as he saw the world door near his bed

Louise looked away filled with embarrassment "N...N...'sigh' yes I was i'm sorry I could help it" then she felt warm arm wrap round her.

"did you like what you saw" Saito said after he let go

"i did but why did you walk thought the door you do know you were banished until the ball right" I said concerned with what would happen if he got caught.

"no worries the door still open after what 5 minutes I can go back thought and you can close it if you want" Saito said.

"NO!" Louise yelled as she closed the door stopping Saito from returning to Des Ornieres manor

"well I guess that mean you want me to say but like this really" Saito said with a smile as I look from his feet upwards I saw he was only wearing his under wear.

"yes I like you just the way you are right now." Louise said walking up to Saito to kiss him, just then Siesta burst in and yelled

"my life is ruined the Hooded lord is getting married to some unknown women, why does no one love me" she yelled her eyes watering, thankful Saito was able to quickly hid in the wardrobe and Louise walked over to her and gave her a hug but then she very rudely whispered in siesta ear

"Oh OK now would please get out, you did knock after all and if you don't leave i'm going to cause and explosion" and with that said Siesta was out of the room as fast as she entered

Louise then turned to the wardrobe and pulled Saito out, "what this I hear about you getting married" Louise said angrily

Saito sighed and said "news travels fast around here, well I was hoping to save this for the ball but" he then walked over to Louise and whispered in her ear "your going to be my wife in under 2 weeks"

Louise eye widened and the she realised who the suitor was, "Saito did father say you could marry me"

Saito nodded and said "yes he did but I have to purpose at midnight and you have to be the one to show everyone who I am"

Louise the jumped on Saito wrapped her legs around Saito and said "yes I will marry and now get out of here before anyone else shows up" she said before planting lots of pecks on his lips so he could talk

once she finally stopped and got off him to open the world door which now only need to say world door to activate the spell, Saito was able to talk "I know you were going to say that but I haven't purposed yet so I can't accept your answer, see at the ball no soon, no later I don't want your whole year seeing me change so no more world doors in my room today OK." he said with a smile before walking back thought the world door and leaving me alone again.

"see you soon Saito" Louise said to herself as the door closed.

_The final lesson._

"Alright lets see your final graduation spell who first" the examiner said when no one stepped up they said another thing to say "once you have successfully cast your spell your free to go" once this was said Louise stepped forward.

"I'll go first, my spell is called world door, it can take you where very you want and let you come back again." Louise started. "all I need to know is where and I can go" Louise asked

someone in the crowed spoke up "go to Des Ornieres I want to see the manor"

"OK lets do it" she took a deep breath and held out her wand. "world door" once Louise had cast the spell and everyone saw the front of the manor she stepped through, she came back 5 minutes later, leaving the door open the whole time.

Once she was safely back and the examiner had come to her senses she said "Louise de la Valliere... you pass, you can go now" Louise smiled, bowed and went back to her room. Once she had locked the door she summoned a second world door to tell Saito the good news

"world door" Louise opened the door to see Saito sting in their room looking at a small box "is that my ring" Louise asked with a smile.

"it might be, but don't you have a exam to do" Saito asked with a smile.

"i did but I just finished it and guess what I passed" Louise smiled "and you know my door is locked and my curtains are closed so you can come in." she said finally

once Saito had heard this he put the small box down back where he kept it and rushed into Louise arms, he picked her up and throw her onto her bed and went on top. "I knew you could do it." he said before kiss the side of her neck, which caused her to moan.

"I...I could do it without you than..." Louise was cut of by Saito mouth

"your welcome my love" Saito said removing him self from Louise lips but she wasn't done, she dragged him down back into a kiss placed his hands on her ass. All Saito could think was 'she has a great ass' then he loss control and squeezed. This caused Louise to moan in between their kiss and Saito used this to slip his tongue inside her mouth creating a French kiss. Saito explored Louise mouth and he could no longer help himself. He pulled away from Louise and started to removed her shirt, he did the same with her bra and look straight at her bare breasts.

They had grown in the time they had been apart, yes they were still small but the size they were a now, they looked great ( they were half the size of Siesta's) "sorry there not very big, but they have been growing" Louise said but when she looked into his eyes all they said were 'perfect' before his face went between them. Saito was suck nibbling on Louise's nipples before Louise panicked and told Saito to stop, his face showed since of disappointment but when he regained control his face change sadness as he noticed he went to far. Louise put her bra and shirt back on and told Saito she had fun but he had to wait, he understood, they spent the rest of Saito say kissing and cuddling.

_2 hour later _

it had been 2 hours and Saito decide that it was time to leave and get ready so he asked Louise to open a world door to take him home, he gave her one last kiss and said "see you soon my love" with a smile then the door closed.

See you soon Louise thought. She only had to wait a hour before she could see him again but know she knew she would be able to live with that hour felt like a life time but soon they would be together and be ready to get married.


	15. Chapter 15

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 15: the proposal.

Louise being a student at the Academy was one of first people in the ball room, she wore the same dress she wore on the Saito and hers first ball together, with that in mind it shortly became her favourite ball grown. She also had her hair the same way she did on that day as well, she wanted to look her best for Saito to day. She went into the ball room and found a table to sit down at and wait.

A hour had past and Saito was still a no show, or so she thought, somehow he had made his we into the ball with out her seeing (she was sat facing the door after all) but then again he had gone into hiding for the last 6 months. The only way she knew he had arrived was that she heard numerous girls flirting with the one and only hooded lord who had made 'guest appearances". Louise walked over to the group of girls and saw them flirting (or trying to at least) with Saito. However he paid not attention and smiled when he saw Louise, "now you girls better stop flirting and leave before my future wife blows you all up." he said with a cocky smile. Louise had the same smile which said ' I'm going to enjoys this' . But the girl ignored his warning and continued flirting. "big mistake" were the final words he spoke before Louise casted explosion and sat next to Saito "i know it's early but shall we make our self known " Saito whisper in Louise's ear, she nodded, so Saito spoke getting everyone's attention "why thank you sweet Louise that was very helpful " and before Louise could say her line one of the women who were previously flirty with him spoke up "Louise who know who this man his"

"well of course I do I mean he is my familiar after all" she said with a smile

"wait this man, the world famous hooded lord is your ex familiar" said another girl

Then Saito smiled."why yes I am my name is Saito de Hiraga des ornieres, lord of Des Ornieres, no please stop starring and get back to enjoying yourself." even after knowing who Saito was some of the girls still thought it would be a good idea to flirt with Saito

"jeez some people never learn do they Saito" Louise with a smile

"no, no they do not" Saito said "but I don't think an explosion spell is going to work this time"

"i completely agree" Louise said before entering a passionate kiss with Saito

"Hey love birds get a room" Guiche yelled as he danced with Momo.

Saito smiled and yelled back "shut up Guiche or do you want to duel the strongest lord in Tristian" this worked in shutting Guiche up and caused everyone around him and Guiche to laugh.

"you always know what to say don't you" Louise whispered into Saito ear. This caused Saito to smile

"should we go dance" Saito asked lousie she nodded and they went to conner of the room, the one nearest to the window.

_Midnight._

It was midnight and both Saito and Louise knew what was going to happen next. "come with me to the balcony" Saito whispered to Louise she nodded knowing what he was planning.

Once Louise and Saito were on the balcony there was an awkward silence until Saito looked into Louise eyes and said" I think I've made you wait long enough" he then got down on one knee and said "Louise Francoise le blanc de la Valliere would you do the pleasure of marrying me"

although Louise knew this was coming she could help but cry happy tears as the day had final come, and the ring he held was the simple single diamond ring that she fell in love with then she told him her answer before opening a world door to their bed room "yes a million times yes"

then saito stood up, put the ring on her finger and picked her up bridle style "i guess you want to go home" Saito asked Louise before she nodded and they made their way back to Des Ornieres manor to spend there first night as a engaged couple.


	16. Chapter 16

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 16: the wedding.

It had been two weeks since Saito Purposed to Louise. Her familiar offered to take care of all the preparations of the wedding, they couple accepted their offer hoping to spend more time together, however Saito had to go with Louise's father an buy his suit and pick out the church and stuff like. Where Louise had to go with her mother and sisters, who were getting dresses and sending invites. So overall they had to be separated once again.

However after two weeks (the longest two weeks of their lives) it was the day of their wedding. Saito stood at the front of the church, next to the alter. He was wearing a white suit and his old hood cloak which gave him the name of Hooded lord (which was more of a nickname now). He stood there for what felt like for ever (even though it was like 5 minutes), but finally the doors opened and the musician played the traditional tune. But Saito did pay attention to the music, he did pay attention to the priest who told him to get ready, he did pay attention to the whispers in the crowd, his sol focus was on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen . It was Louise, she wore a traditional white wedding dress (I guess her family liked tradition) and had a traditional veil and well she walk with her father, slowly moving closer to the alter where Saito was standing.

"you look beautiful as always" Saito whispered Louise

"you don't look so bad yourself" Louise whispered to Saito.

Then the the priest gave them a look that told them to be quiet which they were and the priest began to talk.

He talked and talked and Louise and Saito were getting inpatient.

Then he said "do you Saito take Louise to be your law-wedded wife"

Saito looked straight into Louise's eyes (which made her blush) and said "I do"

Then he turned to Louise and said "and do you Louise take Saito to be your husband"

she smiled the same way Saito did and said "I do."

After the priest said his final words "then with the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You my kiss your bride."

with that said Saito and Louise entered a deep and passionate kiss (no tongues) once they broke they took each others hand and walked out of the church smiling. After 6-7 months the couple were able to be together openly.

…...

A/N finally Saito and Louise are married and that was the end of the anime but it's not the end of the fan fic, the next chapter will be a lemon, because well it there wedding night and I could resist. However the story may not be over yet it soon will be. I don't want to drag the story out but I will try to keep it going, hopefully the story should be over by 20 or so chapters.


	17. Chapter 17

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Warning:this chapter is a lemon.

Chapter 17: wedding night.

It had been a few hours after Saito and Louise's wedding and at Saito request they were at their party after party (this was Saito idea as he wanted something to remind him of home at his wedding). It may of not been the lively party he was expecting, the music that played was ball room music, but he enjoyed it, he got some of this his worlds tradition at his wedding and he was happy. Louise was happy and laughing at the sight of her father. Yes he was embarrassing her with his acts but after a about an hour the embarrassment turned into laughter and it was funny. Louise and Saito were sitting together hand in hand, they did stop smiling and it was the beginning of their happy ever after.

It was getting to the end of the party and the guest started to leave back to the respected homes. But because Louise father had drunk too much (which the family guested he as his daughter just married her familiar) so they let them stay in the guest bedrooms of the Des Ornieres, however these bedrooms were on the other side of the manor to Louise's and Saito bedroom.

Once the family had gone to bed and Saito had made sure everything was locked. They went to their bedroom Saito carry Louise bridal style. They got into the bedroom and Saito put Louise down to lock the door (they didn't want anyone to come in as they were well you know). Once they knew it was safe the look one another directly in the eyes of the other then Louise spoke. "Saito we both know what happens next, but I also remember what you said about becoming a father, and I feel the same way about being a mother. So spoke to the queen. She gave me a spell of protection. A spell that stops me from becoming pregnant, it only last for one night at a time, the queen knows from experience. She used the spell when she spent time with whale" they both smiled at the fact the queen had done thing she shouldn't with the ex prince of Albion. "and I guess this is my wedding gift to you" Louise told Saito as she cast the spell.

_**Lemon will being now.**_

Once the spell was complete Saito walked over to Louise and kissed her lips and spoke "you know after knowing that I won't be able to hold my self back after we start" he said seductively

"nor do I want you to" Louise told Saito just as seductively.

They once again look into each others eyes and saw 2 thing, they still saw love but was also signs of lust for the other.

Saito moved in kiss Louise and sending all his love to her, but they both wanted more, so he licked her lips asking for entry, which she gave. Saito's tongue dove into her mouth exploring every thing, then Louise's tongue moved. They fought for dominance over the other finally Saito gave up and Louise's tongue explored his mouth. As she was doing this Saito started to remove her dress, he undid the bow and the back. Then the dress was loose and left to fall on the floor, Louise kicked it away as she continued to explore his mouth. She stopped for air, but as she did she unbuttoned Saito Shirt and chucked it over near her wedding dress. Next thing that happened was Saito picked Louise up, she wrapped her legs round his waist and he had his hand on her ass. He squeezed which caused her to moan inside the kiss. As Saito carried Louise over to the bed she went to work undoing his belt and removing his trousers. By the time they got the bed his trousers were down to his knees, Louise removed them the rest of the way and they joined their wedding clothes.

As thing heated up with Louise on the bottom and Saito on top he went down and whispered into Louise's ear "are you ready lemon-chan" she nodded as and they entered another long and passionate kiss taking turn to explore each other mouths. When they once again broke for airs Saito started to send kisses down her jaw then her neck and finally her chest. Louise removed her bra that protected her chest and it soon join the rest of their clothes.

At the sight of he chest, which had grown a little more since they last did this, made him grow. He was licking and sucking her left breast while touching and feeling the other. All the while Louise moaned, getting louder and louder. Soon she got bored and she once again wanted more. "lower please" she command in between moans. Saito did as he was told and moved down, slowly, giving kisses as he went. First her stomach, than her waist until he got to her now wet panties. He started there, licking the fabric make Louise move forward "stop teasing and just do it". Saito smiled as he knew she disliked waiting. With a second word Louise panties were in the dark conner as the rest of the clothes. Now naked, Saito went to work, his tongue and left hand playing with her pussy and his right hand playing her breast. This caused Louise to have endless amount of pleasure until she felt it. "Saito I'm going to" before she could finish her sentence she came in Saito mouth. He lick up the bit he missed and now Louise want to return the favour "your turn".

They swapped positions and Saito boxers were gone. With his member out (which was 4-5 inches) Louise start to stroke it, giving him small amount of pleasure. Has she quickened her movements Saito began to arch is back in pleasure, Louise took this as a sign to go a step further. She stop her stokes and place it in her month, she suck the head like a lollipop and move her head down taking it in her mouth bit by bit. Once she had most of it and she wasn't gagging she moved her head her mouth going up and down Saito member. He felt the same pleasure Louise did and she acted the same way he did, she quickened her head moving up and down his cock, going faster and faster, now able to take it. After about 5 minutes of this action Saito's back arched putting his cock deeper into her mouth, this tipped him over the edge "Louise's I'm going to" he yelled

"do it" she said over his member. He came into her mouth just like she did with him and just like he did she lick up every last drop ' is this how I tasted' she thought to herself. Then they couple entered a long kiss before Louise said one last thing "Saito I'm ready" this cause Saito to break the kiss for a short moment to move into a better position.

With him on top and her on the bottom, his member stood at the entrance of the her pussy, she nodded giving him the all clear. They both knew the first time was going to hurt Louise so Saito silenced her scream so pain with a kiss. As he entered her he stopped half away letting the pain stop an pleasure take over. Once it had he move in so more but as he move there was no pain for Louise just pleasure.

After Saito had completed her he began to move in and out as Louise once again wrap her legs around his waist and arms round his neck, limiting him to his movements, making them faster but shorter. These movements became faster and faster, sweat flowing from both of them. As she scream Saito silence them with a kiss. He was getting braver, faster and harder whilst she was getting wetter tighter and stronger. She pulled him in as he pulled out. Pleasure was the only thing they could feel.

Louise and Saito both screamed as they came together. Saito continued his trusts which were slowing down as there organism came to an end Saito exited Louise "Louise that was"

"amazing Louise said finishing off. As they feel asleep they mutter some last word to one another.

"i love you Louise."

"i love you too Saito."

…...

A/N there you go I let my perverted mind run free as I produced this chapter, can't help but feel I went over board but hey, it's my first full lemon so give me a break.


	18. Chapter 18

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 18: the morning after.

The next morning Saito woke up to the sight he love, Louise pink hair. He stoke it as she slept and finally kissed the top of her forehead as she woke up. "good morning my wife" Saito said with a smile.

Louise blushed as she remember the events that had unfolded yesterday. "good morning my husband. Hmm, did you have fun last night" she said hiding her face in his chest.

"it was the best time of my life" Saito said smiling and lifting her face up to kiss her lips .

Louise broke the kiss and said "that good because it was the same for me" she blushed again and again she hid her face in his chest again.

"what to be embarrassed about were married so it's OK" Saito said trying to calm her nerves.

"I know, I know it's just" she said her face still in his chest.

"it's just you never done anything like this before, Saito said she nodded "it the same for me I don't know what going to happen, but as long as I'm with you I don't care." Louise smiled at his words.

"thank you Saito, I love you" Louise said moving her face against his, with their forehead touching, they look each other in the eye and they were happy, happy to be one and be together."i have to ask where do you want to go on our honey moon." Louise asked wonder where they should go.

"well now that my task has been complete and that you have master world door, I was think that maybe we could go to my world" Saito said look into her eyes.

Louise eyes widened "really you want to go there I mean, will have to go to and we will have to go see your parents and" Louise started to panic

"Louise relax, yes will have to go see my family but as long as were together will be OK" Saito said trying his best to comfort her.

"yeah I guess your right, and to see the world my dearest come from would be kind of fun." she said with a smile. "OK it's decide were going to your world for our honeymoon."

Saito smiled "thank you Louise." he gave her a kiss and took her hand.

They stay in their bed for a bit before getting up, getting dressed, having breakfast and finally they packed.

…...

A/N sorry for the short chapter I just could think what to but into this chapter next chapter should be much longer as it will be the first day of there honey moon. I will show a protective side of Saito in 2 chapters time so next it the first day, the second a dinner date and some creeps, the third will be the final day and returning home, then it will be them starting a family and finally it will be the aftermath of it all. So it should be 5-6 more chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 19: reunion.

Once Louise and Saito were packed and put their things into a magic bag which allowed them to carry everything in a small bag which could be put in their pocket.

The couple ran outside of their home and said their goodbyes to Louise parents and Louise opened the world door to Saito world. "wow is this where you come from" Louise said starring through the world door and seeing a maze of towers and large building that the people of her world could dream of having.

"yes thanks to modern technology we have been able to build metal towers that can be used as offices and homes." Saito said happy to be returning to the land he came from.

"i thought you had no magic in the world you come from" Louise said to Saito a bit confused by what he meant.

"well yes your right there is no magic where I come from, instead we had to build everything with our hands or with machines that we have built, we thing like that crane over there" Saito told Louise pointing at the large metal crane that was over a construction site.

"Saito I want to see more come on lets go." Louise said excited to see more of her husband's world.

"OK lets" he said pull her hand making her come closer to him and then he picked her up bridal style and walk on through.

Once they were through door Saito pointed to a clothes store and said "lets go get you some clothes from our world so we don't attract too much attention." Louise nodded and then said

"we could but we don't have of this world's money." Louise told Saito.

"that what would be true but Derf told me that world door turns any money you have into the currency of the world you going too, so here were just as rich as we are back home." Saito said with a smile

Louise and Saito when on what Saito called a shopping spree to the store clerk, they brought 5 dress, 2 shirts and 3 skirts. This all cost them about 1000 yen but this was only a small fraction of their money. Saito then brought Louise a cell phone to use when they were in this world and the final thing Saito brought Louise was a golden necklace with a diamond heart as the ornament. "thank you Saito it's beautiful I'll never take it off." Saito smiled at this and said

"good to hear, now lets go face the wrath of my mother and go meet my father." Saito was still smiling at this statement. However Louise was a little worried about it. "don't worry I only be beaten for a 5 minutes for make her worry and don't apologise it be worth it once the meet you" Louise nodded and took Saito hand as he guide her to train station. To catch the train that would take them to Saito's old neighbour hood.

"Saito what is this" Louise asked Saito

"you stupid bitch have you never seen a train before, if so then go crawl back in that what ever shit hole you come from, your kind isn't welcome here" a Young man said, he was about year older that the couple but he sound more.

"Louise this is a train and i'll explain more about it later. As for you dip-shit if you ever talk to my wife like that again I'll gut you like a fish." Saito said with angrier running deep.

"Ha-ha you'll gut me like a fish, now how will you do that I don't see a knife." the young man said with a smile.

"I'll do it with this" Saito said pulling out a fake wooden from his bag

"T..that a real sword, O...OK I be quiet" the young man said with full of fear, he soon ran off out of the train station.

Saito smiled and looked at Louise. "relax it's not Derf it the toy sword I brought back home, it might look real but it's just a piece of wood. Now come here." Saito said pulling Louise into his embrace and a passionate kiss. "i can't let go let people talk to you like that, the remind me of self-fish noble make home."

"thank you Saito, that man was every rude to me, but how was I able to understand him" Louise asked Saito.

"Derf told me that with world door, you can do petty much anything with the world you visit, I mean according to him you can; read, write and speak in the world language, you also use the money you have in that world too."Saito said with a smile.

"one things seems straigh to me, when did you talk to Derf about world door." Lousie asked Saito.

"well I spoke to him about it when I first found the book inside the library vault under the academy." Saito told Louise

"you stole it from that vault, Saito you know there all official royal document right" Louise told Saito worried about what the guards back home would do if they found this out.

"yes that why on my first visit I told the princess that I had it and she wanted me to keep hold of it, so I spoke to Derf about while you were in one your classes." Saito told Louise. "oh our trains here lets go." Saito said taking Louise hand as they got onto their train.

Once the train started to move Louise looked out the window and in awe about how fast they were moving and the sight of the city from where she was. "now I promised a explanation about trains, well trains are a something that moves on tracks to a location. It fast but can only move on the track it is on." Louise nodded at his explanation of the train and started looking out the window. Saito giggled.

"what!" Louise asked confused at why saito was laughing at her.

"it just cute to see you looking at things in my world like this" Saito said making Louise blush.

"it's cute aright, how are you pretty lady" said a second young man, this time he wasn't rude to Louise, he was flirting with her but she stood her ground.

"I'm sorry but I'm married so would you please back off" Louise said moving closer to Saito but still looking out the window.

"to this pipsqueak, you've got to be kidding, why don't you come with me a, real man. " the second man smiled

"he's a better man that you'll ever be" Louise said disliking what he had said about Saito

"what did you say to me bitch" the second man said in furious at that she had said to him and went to slap her.

Saito saw this and catch his hand "if you lay a finger on my wife you going to regret it" Saito said starring at the man with dagger. The man ignored his warning and slapped her with the other hand

"no girl speaks to a man like that, learn you place bitch." and with that said and done. Saito went to work, he used the hand he had hold of and sent it straight behind the second man's back and kept it moving up, once he heard the snapping of bone he let go causing the second man to roar in pain. Saito then made a fist and punch the man twice, the first in the ground, the second in his face, this made the man fall unconscious.

"don't say I did warn you" said said spiting on the man unconscious body. He then turned to Louise and saw tear running down her face "Louise are you OK" Saito said running to her side as she pulled him to a tight embrace

"I'm OK but I hated that guy, he looked at me like wards did when I disobey him." she said through her sobs.

"it's OK now he can't hurt you, I did a lot of damage so he should do anything like that again, I'm sorry that this hasn't been as good a honeymoon as we had planned but..." Louise interrupted him

"not it's been great, get new clothes, see new thing and see you defeated a man you said you were weak and as you left him unconscious and broken, you proved him wrong." she said tightening her embrace.

"that good to hear, anyway I think this our stop" Saito said as the train pulled to a halt. Louise wiped her tears, took Saito hand and went to the place Saito use to call home.

Once they arrived to Saito old home Saito had worries, were his parent still live there, did they think he was dead (well of course they did, he had been gone for two years). But all those worries disappeared when Louise took his hand "don't worry everything going to be OK" Louise told Saito and smiled.

"i know, but you know, huh, I'm glad your here" Saito said before he kissed her forehead, but Louise wanted on the lips so she quickly moved her head so his lips met hers and then entered a passionate kiss. "you really enjoy this don't you." Saito said know how my she loved him, and how much she enjoyed showing that love with passionate kisses.

"well yes, of course I do I love you and you mean everything to me" she said smiling back at him.

"it works both ways" Saito said before entering a second passionate kiss. "lets go meet my parents" he said with a smile and sending a chill down both there spines.

Saito hesitated first but with a smile from Louise he pressed the door bell. "hello who is it" said a depressed voice on the voice machine.

"h..hi mum, I...its Saito, I..I'm back." he said worried about what would happen next. He soon got his as his mum appear in the door way.

"SAITO HIRAGA WHERE THE HELL HAVE BEEN" Saito mum said holding her lost son in her arms almost suffocating him.

"Mum we'll explain everything but first can you please let go off me I can't breath." Saito said trying to pull his mother off of him so he could breath.

"what do you mean by we" Saito mum asked

"i mean me and Louise...umm my wife" Saito said worried about what would happen next.

"your married, and to this pretty girl, how?" she asked. " I mean I now how you get married but why did she marry you I mean the boy most girl around turn their noses up to...

"really mum really, it is that hard to believe that someone could love me" saito said but soon Louise flung her arms round him and said to his mother.

"he's the only man for me I love him with all my heart, that is why I married him." Louise a said facing Saito but talking to his mother. Her face told saito she was waiting for a kiss which he gave

"you see mum now can we please go inside so we can tell you what has happened over the last two years.

_2 hour later_

after two hour of trying to explain thing to his parent, with help from Louise they finally believed him and said that him and Louise could stay there as long as they like, which they very much planned on doing, and so there honeymoon had officially began.


	20. Chapter 20

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 20: swimming pool.

After the married couple had explain every to Saito's parents, Saito had told them that he was also here to give them some money to help them out as he new thing weren't going so well money wise, it was bad when he left but is seemed worse now. He had gave them about 3 quarter of the gold they had left which meant he had given his parent, 1 and a half million Yen. All this parents could say was thank you and asked where he got all this money. He told them that as a lord that was only a tenth of the gold they had back at the manor and they had more than enough to keep them going for the rest of the trip.

"what your not staying" saito father asked.

"no I'm not at the end of next week me and Louise will be heading back home to Des Ornieres." Saito had told his parents. "but don't worry now that Louise has world door, we can come and visit when ever we can." Saito promised.

Louise nodded and said "yes I love it here but it's not our home, so when ever we are free for a few days, will come here to see you."

Saito parents were sad there their only child was leaving home and they did know where he was or how he was doing but when they said they would visit as often as they could it made them feel better and Saito mother said "we can't say were happy to see you go because were not but if you promise to visit as often as you can I think we can manage." Saito mother smiled

"yes we promise" Saito and Louise promised in unison. "umm mum, dad do you think me and Louise could go and unpack." there parent nodded but then Louise had a question of her own.

"seeing as were going to visit often may I ask what should call I mean Saito calls my parent, sir and madam because that what they told him to do but I don't know what to call you" she Louise embarrassed by her question.

Saito parent were surprised by her question "well our name are had to pronounce even for us so why don't you just call us mum and dad. You are part of your family after all" Saito father told Louise and Louise face lit up, she was happy that they accepted her into their family so quickly.

"OK mum and dad me and Saito will be going now." Louise said taking Saito hand and going to there room. Once they were there Louise closed the door and cased a spell (ever since she got to her final year she was able to cast really spell, not just void ones.) once her ' silence spell had been cased and the parent could hear what they were saying she spoke "i can believe how welcoming your parent are, my parent wouldn't accept you for about 6 month and after that they would let you love me for another 6 month. But in the end they accepted you. That the difference between you and me your family accepts your decisions by mine have to benefit them in some way. Our wedding was the first choice that I was aloud to make without an argument" Louise said saddened by the difference between families.

"Louise our parent maybe different in a lot of way but they are similar in just as many, they love, they want us around and they want what best for us. You don't have to worry about anything like acceptance. Were together and that all that matters" Saito told Louise trying to cheer her up.

"i know and I'm happy truly I am it's just I wish my parent would be more like yours and respect my decisions in life." Louise said a little happier than before.

Saito embraced Louise and whispered in her ear. "my parents dislike most my decisions as well but this one, my decision to marry you they knew I made the right choice because they know we love each other and we will never accept to be apart. I know your parents feel the same way it's just the rules of your world make that choice a little harder to bare okay. But for now lets not worry about any of that lets do thing as a couple on a honey moon would do OK. So what do you want to do first." Saito said and asked Louise.

Louise looked at Saito and French kissed him. Then she said "well first I want to unpack and get changed into something from your world so people stop starring at me like I'm crazy. Then as your parent can't hear us because of my spell I want re-enact last night."

Saito smiled and said "i want to, to but if we do that now my parents will get suspicious so lets wait until late to do that however I do have something we can do. Do you remember I when we when to the beach" lousie nodded

"yes and you made me wear the swim wear from your world" she said a bit angry.

"yes well I said sorry for doing that, however I did like what you wore and I wish to see you in it again so why don't we go to the swimming pool. We can go to the private pool so it will be just the two us and there will also be water slides and wave machine (Saito had forgotten that she didn't know what they were then when he finally remembered he said) but I guess you don't know what that is, you know it when you see it so what do say." Saito said hoping she would accept his offer.

"well it does sound kind of fun and if were in private we can be more interment so yes lets do it." Louise said happily.

_At the swimming pool._

Once Louise and Saito were in their swim wear they could help but stare at one another. "you look amazing" the said to each other in union this was followed by laughter then a passionate French kiss and as they were in a private pool Saito pick Louise up her legs round his waist and her arms round his neck. His hand were in one place her ass he squeezed and she moan the got to the pool and Saito sat down. Louise still wrapped around Saito they continued there romance until they need air. "you can touch more if you want" Louise said wanting what she wanted earlier.

"no you I want to but you have to wait until tonight when everyone is asleep." Saito said before entering a second kiss and he squeezed her ass again as well. Causing to moan again.

"you like touch my bum but when I offer you more you decline why. I mean we both love to do it so why wait, we are in private you know. " she said truing to get what she wanted.

"OK, OK fine we can do it here and now, but you don't have you wand so how will we protect our self." Saito said trying to avoid it in case of someone joins them in the private pool (a life guard or cleaner who could see what they were doing)

"Saito I'm not stupid I case 2 spells before I came in here, the first was the protection spell and the second was a illusion spell that make people see and hear differently to what to what is happening, also the spell is passed on though a kiss so we can have sex and if anyone came in they would know what we were doing."as she said this she had pulled down the bottom part of swim suit to her knees and done the same with Saito swim shorts, Saito had already been hard just by seeing her swim suit but now he knew her pussy was ready to be filled he was more excited. Before he could say anything else she move on top of it and was French kissing him. Then the lust got and they began.

10 minutes later Louise got what she wanted and said "Saito you always know how to make me feel good don't you"

"well yeah I just love you too much not to please you. Now come on lets go for a swim." Louise got off him and he slid out of her and pulled up his trucks and she pulled up her lower part of her swim suit.

"OK lets" she moved up beside her as they swam and laughed.

After a bit of movement and removal of stiffness Saito offered to take Louise down the water slide, they this over and over. Then they enjoyed the wave machine. Finally after 5 hour of slides, wave machines and swimming it was time to go.

By the time they got back to the Hiraga residence Saito's mother had made dinner they sat down and eat dinner. Once they had finished Louise and Saito when to there room, Satan showed her what a computer was and how to play games on it. They played a old school game called pong for the rest of the day. Once the sun started to set Louise and Saito looked at each other "it's all part of the honey moon" Saito said Louise nodded and cast the necessary spell. Then enjoyed the same pleasure they felt earlier that day except this time it was more. Once the deed was done they were tried.

"i love you Louise, good night." Saito said kissing Louise forehead.

"i love you too Saito good night." Louise said rubbing her head into his collar bone. The next thing that happen was a lot of hugging laughing and words of love until they final fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Warning lemon.

Chapter 21: honey moon day two morning of fun.

It was the second day of Saito and Louise's honey moon. As always Saito woke up first. He found his most favourite sight. Louise's pink hair, but he now had a even better sight (according to his perverted mind) he would see Louise naked laying on top of him, and as always they had a very fun night.

This time when Saito woke up he saw where his hands were. This left was round her back holding her close as always, his second hand was not where it normally was, normally it was in the stomach but this time it was on her pussy. She must of put it there just before they fell asleep. What happened to you he thought.

Before Louise had married Saito she would never think about letting Saito touching her in sexual ways. But now she been a lot more sexual, she even went as far as having sex in the swimming pool, not that he complaining.

It took him 5 minutes before he forced himself to move his right hand, he could deny that he like where it was but he could do that to her when she was sleep. However she wasn't asleep she just had eyes closed probably because the small pleasure she got from the location of his hand. Once he tried to move his hand she grabbed it and put it back where it was. "don't move it again you stupid dog" Louise said angry that he moved his hand from giving her pleasure.

Knowing she like what was happening he place his hand on the pussy clit and slowly rubbed, he then pressed his lips on hers and she pushed his hand in and out her pussy. She used his kiss to silence her screams of pleasure (she did want to wake Saito parents and have this pleasure stop have way through) "Louise we really should stop my parents could come in at any time." He said this slowing down his moves but not stopping them"

she understood what he said and silently casting a spell. "door locked" she said inside Saito's mouth. This was followed by another pleasure scream as Saito hand was force in deeper but Louise.

"you have change, what's made you so horny all the time" Saito asked Louise still speed up his movements.

"b..b...be...because I love the p...p..pleasure you give me." was the her answer, she struggled to talk thought the pleasure.

"so if I was to stop" he stopped and Louise body froze and her back arched trying to get Saito hand back in her "no your not getting my hand that way" he said with a evil smile. Louise keep trying she even used her own hand to push it closer to her pussy but this also fail as his strength was far greater than hers.

She finally gave up and said "OK what do I have to do to get my pleasure back"

"wow you really are addicted to my moves aren't you" she nodded in pride

"i have the best pleasure giving husband" she said hoping flattery was going to get her some where but it didn't and she sighed "tell me what I have to do please"

"OK,OK first you have to kiss me" Saito said

"easy" said Louise as she caught his lips and eat this tongue, it was nice and gave her pleasure but it wasn't anything like how it was before with his hand down below.

"next you have to say my hands feel great on your pussy" Saito told her

"your hands feel great on my pussy" she said this sound all serious and she had no doubts

"you want my hand deep inside you" Saito told her

"i want you has in me deep as deep as they will go" she said as serious.

"umm you know what that enough well done." Saito told Louise and this caused the biggest smile to form on Louise's lips.

Get It in me now, hard and fast I want to cum. Quick" Louise ordered.

"OK here we go" Saito said like someone who controlled a ride.

He took her lips and his hand started thrusting in and out of her pussy, their kiss once again numbed her screams. After about 5 minutes Saito hand to ache but thankfully Louise had cum a moment later all over his hand.

Louise took his hand and put it in her mouth "mmm I taste good, is that why your tongue so far inside me when your head is now there. Saito nodded.

"Anyway remember I said my parent could come in at any time" Louise nodded at Saito question, "well that was true up until 5 minutes ago, when they went off to work." Saito said with a smile.

"so you can give me more pleasure, better pleasure, with this" Louise said touch Saito cock.

"yes I could but I don't want,right now at least, now I want to have something to eat and play some games. Some really games." Saito said with glee in his voice

Louise sighed and said " fine, but I want to watch." Louise got of the bed and put on one of Saito t-shirt and her panties.

"you know my my t-shirt right." Saito asked .

"yes of course I do, I like the smell of it so I'm going to where it for a bit." Louise said walking out the room. Saito soon followed.

"you do know what that does to boys right" Louise shook her head "well it make them think you looks super cute and make me want to do this." Saito said as he turned her around and picked her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs round his waist and her arms round his neck he pressed her against the wall and she pulled him closer.

"you know you could be twice as close and deeper inside if you took our underwear off." Louise whispered in to his ear.

"one sec. MUM! DAD! ARE YOU AT HOME" Saito yelled but he got no reply but he check this parent bedroom just in case. All clear no parent in site. "OK looks like were good to go and you get what you wanted. I guess you cast the spell like you do every morning (every day since they got married Louise has cast the protection spell ever morning)

"What do you think, now get inside me before I change my mind." Louise told Saito.

"Well I know your not going to change your mind any time soon but OK" Saito said pressing Louise against the nearest wall. That had no window near by.

Once Louise was against the wall, Saito's hands went from her ass to the top of her panties he slide them down to her knees the she some how kick them off. Then Saito took his hands off Louise and move his boxers down to his knee. He put his hands back on Louise ass and squeezed, which got him a moan and entrance to her mouth. He took the entrance with his tongue and then he move himself inside Louise quickly, Louise never felt pain from Saito well not after last night. All felt was pleasure and she slowing gridded on his cock, Saito took this as his signal to move. He trusted in and out of her, rubbing her against the wall as she bounce up and down the wall, the whole time she was connected to his mouth not letting go only pushing him in deeper. Once he hit her g-spot but accident he knew where it was and he keep hitting it over and over again this cause Louise to move faster up and down the wall. Her small breast did as much bouncing as the could but the was much, the amount there was however caught Satan eye and he grabbed the bottom of his top and took it off her the he dug his face into her breast licking and sucking on them give Louise endless pleasure, but Louise knew he could give her more if they were on their bed so she shifted her weight to force him to move back to the bed room where all this started.

Once they landed on the bed Saito's actions quickened causing them both to cum a few moments later. When Saito got off Louise, Louise got onto Saito and buried her face into his collar bone. "so what else are going to do this honey moon." Louise asked.

"well nothing like that as my parents have the day off so we'll have to leave those thing until they are sleep but later I think we'll go out for dinner and then tomorrow we'll go to the local park for a romantic walk. The rest of the time I don't know. Saito told Louise.

"we'll think of something but for now I want to stay here." Louise told Saito.

…...

what I have I done, well I know I've done I let my perverted mind turn Louise into a very horny girl. :) I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that here's an idea if you have read this far then in the review section tell me should I be happy or should I be sad. See you in the next chapter, chapter 2- dinner date warning spoiler-there will be a very pissed off Saito and a bunch of very beaten up idiots


	22. Chapter 22

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 22: dinner date

After their very eventful morning Louise and Saito, had spent the rest of the day recovering, they spent the rest of the day hugging and kissing until Saito parent finally got home. The first question they asked the couple had to think about "so what has our newly-weds been up to today and what are your plans for the rest of the day." Saito father asked.

Louise was trying to think of a suitable answer but when Saito beat her too it. "not much just play video games and watching films and later we plan to got to the FOZ for dinner." Saito told his parent with a confident stare although it was a giant bluff. And Saito mother channelled his bluff.

"oh really what films or games have you been playing and watching" asked Saito's mother.

Louise panicked, 'were busted, were going to have to sleep in separate room.' but before Louise could continue on here train of though Saito answered his mother's question "we watched both the grease films and we also watched footloose (A/N I hate these but they were the only romance films I could think of :( ) and we played about 2 hours of minecraft before you showed up." he was once again bluffing but his parent believed him.

"just as long as you weren't doing anything naughty I'm not going to question you any-more." said Saito dad with a devilish smile.

"DAD!" Saito yelled acting like he was embarrassed by what he said.

Louise and Saito walked into the house after Saito parents, "you a good actor Saito I can't believed it worked" Louise said to Saito

"yeah I know I'm just as surprised as you are" Saito said with a smile. "but be ready for the what did we think questions, in fact lets leave soon to avoid it all together." Saito told Louise

"yeah lets get ready and get out of here fast."

_two hour later _

After two hours of getting ready the couple were finally ready to leave, saito wore a blue shirt and black trousers, he had his hair combed so it was tidy but he did like so he made messy again. Louise on the other hand wore a sparkly pink short one piece dress that went down to her knees,she had a small purple pouch in her elbow and she had her hair brushed over on shoulder. When Satan saw what she was going to wear his jaw dropped. "y...you look amazing" Saito told Louise making her brush slightly.

"you don't look so bad your self." she said smiling out of her blush.

"shall we M'lady" Saito asked holding out his arm. Louise took and they walk down the street to the restaurant they would be eating at.

_The restaurant._

The restaurant was nice not to fancy but then not to simple. "table under the name Hiraga please" Saito asked the receptionist.

"right this way please" the receptionist said leading them to their table.

Louise and Saito sat there and talk and talk, they eat their food then talk some more. It was getting late and Saito and Louise were ready to go." aright lets head out, I just need to head to the toilet and then we can go OK" Saito told Louise and she nodded

"OK I'll wait here." Louise told Saito.

Once Louise was left alone a young man came over to her, he had been eyeing her up all night "hey there, so I see your alone here mind if I join you, of course you don't" the man said being cocky.

"yes I do mind and I'm not alone my husband has just gone to the toilet." Louise told the man hoping he would leave her alone, she was wrong so very wrong.

"your with that kid and your married to him, ha you'll have to come up with a better excuse than that to get rid of me, now I know I nice quiet alleyway near by why don't me and you go have a little fun" the man said grabbing Louise arm and pulling her with him. On the other side of the restaurant Saito saw what was happening and he was pissed. He followed the man to the alleyway and saw something that pissed him off even more, the man ripped Louise dress and was try to touch her.

"get your filthy hand off my wife" Saito yelled

"so you really are married, that make it more fun. Now sit down and enjoy the show " said the man as he swung a punch at Saito. Saito caught the punch and force his hand backwards so it touched his waist. He heard snap after snap as he broke every bone in the man's hand (it was also the hand he used to touch Louise). Saito then smashed the head into the brick wall. There was blood. Saito then throw the man onto he floor, Saito had some how kept the man conscious, so he could feel all his pain.

"just be a man knock me out already, no really man would keep a man in pain conscious" the man smiled although he was in a lot of pain. However in his smile he got spilt.

Saito has spat at him and yell "NO REALLY MAN TOUCH ANOTHERS WFE!"

after he yelled his he walk over to Louise, he thorough she would be crying but instead she was smiling "Saito that was amazing that ass hole got every thing he deserved." Louise told Saito as he held her in an embrace.

"ha most girl would be in tears from see there man fight but you are different, different is good, it mean a lot less tears." Saito said as Louise kissed his cheek. "shall we go home" Saito asked Louise nodded and muttered,

"time for the best pleasure." Saito smile and said

"it might be even more pleasurable today" this made Louise smile at the thought of more pleasure.

That night Louise and Saito had did have a eventful night and it was a lot more pleasurable. "that was amazing Saito thank you" Louise told Saito still out of breath from what just happened.

"i know it was wow just wow." Saito said to Louise.

"i love you Saito"

"i love you too Louise"

…...

A/N there you go another chapter and a step closer to the end, now the question from the last chapter still stand, see you all in chapter 23, this will be the last day of the honey moon.


	23. Chapter 23

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 23: the final day and returning home.

After 2 weeks, Louise and Saito have had many dates, Saito has had to fight off countless idiot and at the end of every day they would have a very eventful night. But today was the last day and to celebrate Louise's and Saito marriage the family decide to throw a wedding party (the type Saito was use too). Everyone was invited, friend, family even the few ex girl friend Saito had (surprisingly all the girls showed up, but Saito wished they hadn't).

everyone was talking and gossiping and having fun. "is this what you meant by wedding party from your world" Louise asked over the loud music.

"yes it is but it's not as good as I would of fought it would be." Saito told Louise.

"what do you mean" Louise asked

" I mean just look at it, everyone's here in one place and what happens when we normally get everyone in one place" Saito told/asked Louise

"a fight or something bad happens, but that my world here there are no bad guys just ass-hole who like touch and stare at me" Louise told Saito.

"it's happening here too and by my own friend, I don't to hurt them but" Saito was interrupted by Louise.

"but if they a step further than starring you'll have no choice right" Louise finished

"right" Saito said agreeing. Just then the friend who was starring walk up to them, it Saito old best friend in high school Yamoma

" yeah dude you need to relax I was only looking I don't plan on taking her, plus you made it official so my hands are tied." Yamoma said.

"at least some know the rules" Saito said

"what do you mean by that" Yamoma asked.

"oh it's nothing." Saito told Yamoma so he dropped the subject and to talk to a different set of single girls.

"he never changes even after 2 years" Saito said to himself.

"hey Saito do mind if we go for walk quickly I really need it." Louise asked (when she say walk she means the thing they would do in bed at this time of night)

"really Louise, I like it and all but everyday for 2 weeks is stretching it a little right" Saito told Louise regretting straight away. "but I mean if your up for it then yeah I could use a walk as well" Saito said recovering from his mistake

"You know Saito I'm so glad I married you." Louise told her husband

"whys that" Saito asked although he already knew the answer.

"because you great, caring and fantastic" the Saito finished her off quietly

" because I know how to give you endless amounts of pleasure" Saito said proudly and Louise nodded. "OK lets get out of here" they walked out at first the it turned into a run and once they reached the near but forest Louise leapt on Saito to begin the pleasure.

30 minutes later the couple return to the party and were met by Yamoma you asked "where you two been"

"we were out getting some air" Saito said but then Yamoma looked at Louise

"why she out of breath then" Yamoma asked

"she's out of breath because we got bored of walking and we started running" Saito said not giving the answer Yamoma was looking for.

"what ever you say, hey ladies how you doin!" Yamoma said before leaving to flirt with some girls

"I real know how to make friends" Saito said to himself.

_At the end of the party. _

It was the end of the night and Louise and Saito had said their good byes to everyone and all that was left was; Saito, Louise and Saito's mother and father.

"OK mum I guess its good bye" Saito said out of the blue as Louise started to cast world door

"wait your leaving already can't you wait until tomorrow" Saito's mother asked

"no we can't we've got meeting to go to, subject to greet and we need to get everyone use to Louise and not the hooded lady." Saito said getting there magical suitcases.

"door open" Louise said before turning to Saito's parents she bowed and said "thank you for welcoming me into your family I'm sure we shall return very soon."

"yeah bye Louise" they said hugging her and then saying "take care of Saito OK" she nodded and said

"he's in safe hands" then the parent smiled and turned to their son.

"we know where you are now but" Saito father started.

"but that doesn't mean you can visit a again in another 2 years. We want you to visit at least once a month even if it for tea" Saito mother finished off.

"we will mum I promise." Saito said before taking Louise's hand and saying "ready to go home" Louise nodded as they walk though door back to Des Ornieres and back to their lives.

...

OK guys next chapter going to jump a year or two just a heads up and this story will two or three chapter more before the non-updated version is done I have already started going thought story and making correction where need.

If you want more familiar of zero love stories then go check out my Familiar of zero: A queens knight fan fiction. It's a Saito X Henrietta fan fic and it will contain lemons as detailed as ones in this story.

Lastly if you guys have any after story romance ideas you like to try I am more than happy to try the Animes I have watched and are will to do fan fics for are;

familiar of zero

Sword art online

future diary ( need ideas for one thought)

shakugan no shana

sorry there not much to choice from but I all I could do.


	24. Chapter 24

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 25: starting a family.

Saito had been think long and hard about this decision, was it the right time, were they ready, what would he do, what would she do. All these question ran thought his head as Saito was doing some building work in the town.

2 years ago Saito and Louise returned to Des Ornieres, their home, but as promised in the middle of ever month they would put a side what plans they had to visit Saito' s parents, normally their visit were full of question about Louise world. However on their last visit they asked a more personal question. "when were they think about having a family" I truth they never really did. They love to have sex (especially Louise) but they always used the protection spell, so no children would be born. But after that one small but giant question Saito started to consider it.

Once Saito job was done he head back home, once he got there he was great (as he was every day) by Louise, his wife, his world, his life. Just like every day they would welcome each other in a embrace. "how your day been" Saito asked Louise

"Fine but that maid I told you about she screwed up again" Louise told Saito in angrier.

"OK enough about that one maid I mean how has your day been not hers" Saito told Louise

"Well it OK, like I said. The economy has increased but 2% and 2 small bandit tribes have join meaning the population has increased by another 7%" Louise told Saito

"Which means me and them rest of the builders have to build more houses" Louise shook her head

"No the house we've got should be enough and we need to take a break, Robert told me to take 2 days off and you should do the same." Louise told Saito with concern

"Yeah I know it just there still so much work to be done..." was stopped what I was saying when she gave Saito the 'do as I say' look "OK,OK I'll take a short, short break." Saito emphasized the short in his sentence.

"Thank you come on I need to talk to you about something." Saito nodded a he knew what she wanted to talk about.

_The bedroom_

"Saito do you know what I been thinking about because it seems you've been think the same, I mean we've been married for 2 years now and this manor has been feeling a little empty lately. " Saito stop Louise before she could say anything else.

"Louise there no need to persuade me I feel the same way, lets start a real family." she nodded then we smiled.

_2 weeks later_

For the last 3 days Louise had been feeling ill and weak, so Saito was going to ask the maid to get a doctor but then Louise stopped him and said "Saito this would be easier in your world, if we do it here i'll be stuck in this room for 3 days as the spell to scan me when if we go to your world it can be done in seconds."

"OK lets go." Louise opened a world door and the couple walked thought.

Saito sent a text to his parent telling them what was happening and they said they would be there as soon as they could, which meant they would only had to wait 2 or 3 minutes.

_The hospital. _

"Mrs and Mr Hiriaga I have fantastic news, you are a weeks pregnant. Yes it early but I recommend, that you do very little travelling." the family doctor told them.

"Yes sir we won't." Saito waited until the doctor was out the room before he said, "looks like we won't be going back to Des Ornieres for a while." Louise nodded and said

"But we can't live with your parent for the next 9 months so we'll go fine a small house near by, close enough they can help, but far enough so were don't feel like a endless shadow." Louise said

"Yeah I'm sure they would mind us stay with them but I don't like being 20 and living with my parents. So if you open a world door in our bed room later I'll go get us enough money and clothes to last." she nodded and they did just that.

_9 month later _

Louise's due date was in 2 days and both lousier and Saito were worried and nervous so they when to the hospital. Not long after they arrived Louise got her room, the doctor said that Saito could say and the got him small bed but birth Louise and Saito knew they would need it the bed was plenty big enough for the 2 of them

After 2 day of endless checks Louise went into labour, it was long and painful but Satan never left her side. After 2 hour of labour Louise gave birth to a baby boy and then a baby girl (they weren't expecting twins). Saito named the girl Mieko meaning blessing (as she was the unexpected one) and Louise choice to name the boy Ezio (A/N only slightly a assassin creed reference, it just the name that sound like it went with Mieko). After a month Saito and Louise returned home with their children, only to return after a 2 years and adding a 3 child. This one named Alex. There family living in Des Ornieres, Louise and Saito's happy ending and began.

…...

A/N Ok guys this next chapter should be the final chapter if not the one after will be hope you guys enjoyed the story, will continue Familiar of zero: A queen's knight after I have done the mass editing and completed my first fan fic. Once that is done there will be 2 more stories. :) see you in chapter 25.


	25. Chapter 25

Familiar of zero: sword of the people

Disclaimer: I do not own familiar of zero or any of it's characters

Warning: this fan fiction will have sexual content and bad language

my story takes place after season 3 so this my own version of season 4 enjoy.

Chapter 25: family life.

"Dad, Ezio got my sword and he won't give it back" Mieko called.

"Mum, Meiko got my wand and won't give it back" Ezio called.

"Quiet, both of you your brother is having a nap and you don't want to face the wrath of your mother if you wake him" Saito told the twins.

The twins shock their heads in fear of their mother getting Angry however Louise walked in with a crying Alex how had just been woke up. "RIGHT, you too Waking up Alex has just got you 2 days of no wands or swords" Louise told the twins coldly.

"But mum that not fair." Ezio and Mieko said in unison

"You think that's unfair, when I was first summon by your mother she stopped me from eating for 2 whole days" Saito told the twin

"No food for 2 days, I don't want that, here's my wand mummy. I'm sorry Alex" Ezio said giving Louise his wand.

"That does sound horrible, here's my sword daddy" Mieko said giving Saito her sword.

"That my girl now go take you brother and go play outside." Saito told Mieko as he walk over to Louise.

"Yes dad, come on Ezio lets go and play." Mieko told Ezio.

"Yes lets" Ezio said, then the twins ran for their dear life, they did want to face their mother rage any longer after hearing what she did to their dad.

"You know you did have to tell them about that." louise told Saito.

"But if they don't know what you can do their never listen, plus it's always fun to see them run as fast as they can when they see your not happy" saito said smiling.

I know, I know and to be honest, they did wake Alex up so taking there wand sword wasn't really fair." Louise said holding her son's wand.

"But they were being noisy and soon either something would be sliced in half or something would go boom." Saito told Louise.

"Well they are our children, wonder what Alex is going to be good at."

"Who knows, he might be a bit of both, we won't know until he's 1 when the other 2 showed their skill." Saito told Louise. When Mieko and Ezio were 1 they had gotten hold of Louise's wand and Saito's old training sword and some how they were both naturals in sword and magic, well they knew how to swing and sword and smash everything and how to cast an explosion.

"Yeah but lets hope it's not as messy, you, the maid and the servants were cleaning the ball room up for about 2 weeks." Louise said jokily.

"Yeah anyway lets get this one back to sleep and then get ready for next week, we are visit my mum and dad and it's there first time seeing Alex since he was born." Saito told Louise.

"Yeah I know, the twins are to excited to see your parents, they never act like that when they get to see mine" Louise told Saito a bit saddened.

"Are you really surprised, you said it your self on our honey moon. Your parents are stricter and give them a harder time, where as mine just let them do what ever they want. Which gives us a hard time." Saito told Louise.

"Yeah OK." Louise said before turning and going to put Alex back in his room

"Wait a minute, I forgot something" Saito said giving Louise a passionate kiss.

"Yes you did forget that, now let me take Alex to bed before we go talk and pack." Louise told Saito smiling and teasing as she walked away.

Since Saito and Louise had got back with the twins they decide to be a very hands on family, just like how Saito was raised, they wanted to do all the chores that come with being a parent. Louise family did offer nurses but they refused with that want. Saito wanted it because it was how he had it and didn't think it would be fair if as a parent he relied on other people to raise his children. Louise on the other hand wanted her children to be raised like Saito, she did want them to raised my maid and servants and for them to become distance from the family, like she had.

This was their there family and this was there happy ending, there was no more fights, no more punishment. All there was, was pure love and happiness. A life together, a life as a family their life of peace.

THE END...

…...

A/N that was all she wrote. Here is the final chapter. Now I will be doing the update and soon every single chapter so far will be updated.

Thank you for reading Familiar of zero: sword of the people.


End file.
